


Safe and loved (in my brother's arms)

by RedMandaPanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Come play, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/pseuds/RedMandaPanda
Summary: He knows nothing could ever happen between them, but he had invited temptation into his bed and now he felt her soft pink lips again his shoulder.When Robb and Sansa reveal their forbidden passion for the other, lust will blossom into a love, but can it survive under the weight of their secret?





	1. A night of firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have shared in 15 years and first time I've shared anything explicit. It's unbetaed and roughly edited, please let me know if you see any mistakes. Aside from siblings fucking, trust me I know it's dirty/bad/wrong, don't care!

The sound of knocking wakes Robb. His heart is racing from the dream he was ripped from, of his gorgeous sister Sansa. “Who is it?” He asks, switching in the lamp next to his bed.

“It's Sansa, can you let me through your room? I… forgot my key at Jeyne’s.”

He takes a deep breath, rolling out bed and grabbing his robe. He unlocks his door and stands aside to let her in. Their rooms are connected by a Jack and Jill bathroom and after a particularly brutal prank war both had been forced to lock their doors to prevent Arya from destroying any more of Sansa's clothes. “Why aren't you still at Jeyne's and what are you wearing?”

Sansa fiddles with the buttons of a large overcoat he’s never seen before and sniffling before speaking, “I couldn't stay there any longer. And this is Mrs. Poole’s coat. I couldn't get my stuff, I just had to get home.” She then bursts into tears and tries to push past him to get to her room.

“Wait Sansa, what's wrong?” He catches her arm at the elbow and pulls her back to face him.

“It's nothing. Just me being stupid.” Her breath shakes as she says it and Robb's stomach drops.

“You are not stupid. What happened?” He pulls her into a hug and when her arms loosely wrap around his waist he smiles and he pulls her close. “Either I can make it better or just telling me will make you feel better.”

Her arms tighten around him and she pressed her face to his chest for a long moment before looking up at him. “You know the new girl, Myranda? Jeyne's invited her over and-” she takes a deep breath, “They started talking about kissing. And I haven't been kissed yet, but I thought Myranda would make fun of me so I lied. But they saw through me and it just made is so much worst. They made fun of me and locked me out of the room first chance they got.” She starts crying again so he pulls her close and strokes her soft hair.

“Why didn't you tell Mr. Poole?”

She makes a noise, “They already thought I was a baby, telling on them isn't going to make it better Robb.”

He sighs and squeeze her waist through the thick jacket, “So they don't know you left?”

She buries her face into his shoulder and shakes her head. “Sansa, you can't do stuff like that! You should have called me and I would have gotten you.”

“I didn't want to bother you.”

He pulled away, slipping a hand along her cheek, cradling her face and forcing her to look him in the eye, “You are not a bother. Especially not your safety.” His stomach clenches as he stares into her brilliant blue eyes. The temptation to kiss her breathless swept through him and he pulled her back against him to avoid making a fool of himself.

“Oh Robb, I love you,” she mumbled, nuzzling her face again his neck.

“I love you too, little sister.” He whispered back, needing the reminder that Sansa was forbidden. But even with the thick coat, her developing curves were more enticing than he would imagine.

She sighs sadly and pulls out of his arms, “I should let you go back to sleep.”

It would be safer for him, if she left. But he enjoyed her in his arms too much to see her go yet, so he grinned at her, “We should have our own sleepover! We can talk about boys, and I don't know exactly, but we hardly hang out anymore.”

Sansa flashes him a grin to match and takes his hand, “Do you want to braid my hair Robb?”

“Now that you mention it, yes I do.” He watches as she starts of unbutton the coat, noticing that she begins to flush as she reaches the last button.

“I, uh, made this new nightgown to show Jeyne, it’s a little more mature?” She bites her bottom lip and he barely holds back a groan, but when she lets the coat slide from her shoulders he just wants to fall to his knees. Sansa wears a tiny white nightgown, thin enough he thinks he can see the soft pink of her nipples. He clears his throat and averts his eyes, turn his back quickly and dropping the robe before climbing under his covers. He quickly makes room for her and pats the spot next to him, smiling when she joins him.

“So, what should we talk about first?” Sansa asks, smiling sweetly at him.

“How about we talk about you not having your first kiss yet?” Robb hates himself for the taking pleasure in the knowledge that Sansa hadn't kissed anyone yet. He tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and watches her cheeks darken farther.

“ Do we have to?”

“We don't, but I wouldn't make fun of you, whatever your reasons.”

“It's stupid.”

Robb’s smile drops, “When did you start calling yourself stupid so much? You aren't stupid Sansa. You're beautiful, sweet, smart and kind.” He tugs her back into his arms, careful to shift his hips away to hide the erection that had sprung back to life when he’d seen Sansa's new nightgown. He knows nothing could ever happen between them, but he had invited temptation into his bed and now he felt her soft pink lips again his shoulder.

“You think I’m beautiful?”

He snorts, “You're the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And everyday you get closer to being the world's most beautiful woman.”

She lifts off him and stays hovering above him, staring into his eyes, “You think I’m sweet?” She licks her lips and seems nervous.

He takes a shaky breath, “Sweeter than those lemon cakes you love so much. Why has nobody kissed you?”

“There's someone I like, and he’s the only person I want to kiss. But I can't.”

“Why Sansa? Only an idiot wouldn't want to kiss you.” Her eyes widen at his statement and he knows he's showed his hand. 

“Don't say that Robb.”

“Just speaking the truth, Sansa. Does he know how you feel?”

“No! If he knew… if anyone knew, my life would be over.”

“That seems a tad overdramatic. Sansa, you should tell him. If he likes you back, then great, and if he doesn't, it would be easier to get over him.”

“He doesn't like me back.”

“You won't know until you tell him Sansa.”

She pushes away from him and turns her back to him quickly, “it’s you Robb. And I know it's sick and wrong and can't ever be, please don't hate me Robb, please don't tell anyone about this. I promise I'll never say a word about it again, just please don't hate me.” Her words come out so fast that Robb barely understands what Sansa said, but as she begins to cry he finally catches her meaning.

Robb wraps his arms around his sister and pulls her tightly against him, but this time pushes his now throbbing erection again the soft swell of her ass. “Sweet Sansa, I could never hate you. I love you, Sansa.” He starts pressing soft kisses along her neck and shoulder, feeling her melting into his embrace.

“Robb?” 

“I dream of you most nights, sweet Sansa.” He slipped a hand up to lightly caress her breasts through the thin material of her nightgown. “I’ve dreamed of you, in my bed, moaning my name as I made love to you.”

“Please Robb, don't tease me. You truly feel the same for me?” She wiggled her ass against him, drawing a soft moan from him.

“Sansa, may I kiss you?” She nodded, and he shifted back to let her roll onto her back and then quickly cover her body with his own. He stared down into her eyes, a hand reaching up to caress her soft cheek, “I want you Sansa. In ways that aren't proper for brother and sister.” He brushed his lips lightly again her own, wanting her first kiss to be special but when he heard a soft moan in the back of her throat he deepened the kiss, licking into her mouth. One kiss melts into another and then a dozen. Soon Robb loses all concept of time, all he can think of is the irresistible curve of his sister's lips.

He slides his hand from her tiny waist to stroke her breasts once more, paying close attention to her now hardened nipples, pinching one gently. Sansa broke the kiss with a moan that caused Robb’s cock to twitch against Sansa's thigh. “Tell me of the improper ways you want me Robb. Or just kiss me forever.” He grins and pulls her back for a deep kiss, before trailing kisses along her cheek and jaw until he reaches her ear.

He nips her ear lightly, “I want to make love to you Sansa, in every position I can imagine. I want to bend you over my desk, I want you against the wall of our shower, I want you to ride me in my chair. I want you beneath me, wrapping these impossibly long legs around my waist as I fill you with my cock.”

“Please Robb, I want that too.” Sansa's hands slip down from his shoulders to stroke the small of his back, “I want you to be my first, you're the only man I want.”

He pushed up onto his knees, kneeling between her thighs. He gazes down at her, eyes hot as he takes in her flushed cheeks and heaving chest, her rosebud nipples pressed against her nightgown. “Let's take this off darling.” His fingers play with the short hem, tracing the soft skin of her thighs, watching her shiver and nod. In moments it’s off and she's bare before him, except for tiny, pale pink lace panties. “You are perfect, my sweet Sansa.” He lowers his lips to her nipple, suckling it softly, enjoying the moan Sansa responds with. He runs a hand down to cup her through her panties, pressing his cock again her inner thigh when he feels how wet she's already become, “Is this all for me darling? So wet, you want this don’t you Sansa?”

She bends her knees and lets her legs fall open for him, “Please Robb, don't tease. Make me your’s, please!”

He leaned down, burying his fingers in her hair and pulling her up for a bruising kiss, “You’re mine Sansa, as long as you want to be. Now as much as I love these sexy panties, take them off for me darling. Show me how much you want me.”

She almost headbutts him in her haste to remove her panties and they laugh, and he's kissing her again. This would be his first time as well, he never thought he'd be laughing with a girl. She wiggled out of her panties before laying back, legs wide again. All laughter stopped as he became enthralled by the sight of her slick pussy spread before him. He rested both of his hands on her inner thighs, caressing the soft skin causing her to shiver. “I want to take care of you, sweet girl. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you Robb,” she whispers, eyes fluttering shut. He shifts closer, lengthening his strokes until he’s touching her slit, dipping low and finds her soaking. His fingers gather slickness and he slips his fingers along her clit. He takes one hand off her to stroke his own hardness, suddenly aching at her gasps that seem to fill the room. He continues teasing her pearl until her hips buck and she whimpers. He slips through her lips until one finger is buried to the knuckle, leaning over her to suck one of her peaks into his mouth, smiling when her hand cups the back of his head, fingers tangling in his curls. She's moaning his name and when he slips a second finger into her wetness, he’s rewarded with a sharp cry.

“Come for me, sweet Sansa. I want to see you fall apart on my fingers.” He picks up the pace and curls his fingers within and angling his thumb to strum her clit once more. Her slick walls tighten around his fingers as she comes, a broken cry spilling from her lips. His movements slow but don't cease until the tension of her body drain away and she lies pliant beneath him. His fingers are sticky with her release and he pumps his cock, imagining what she’ll feel like around him. He curses when he realizes he has no condoms and he know Sansa isn't taking any sort of birth control.

Sansa seems to be startled out of her bliss, “Is something wrong?”

He kisses her, rougher than before, “I don't have any condoms sweetheart. We can't go any further.”

“Why not? I want you Robb, you promised.”

“I can't risk getting you pregnant, Sansa.”

She bites her lip, “Can't we just buy some moon tea? I want to feel you Robb, all of you.” Her eyes meet his with a boldness he hadn't seen since he’d first open the door, “I want you to come inside me.”

He barely wastes a second, pinning her to the bed with his body, kissing her fiercely. “Gods, Sansa. The way you talk,” he bit her ear lightly, “I may come before we even start.”

She meets his eyes with a cheeky smile, wrapping her legs around him, “Then we best hurry.” Her hand slid down to the waistband of his boxers, tugging them down a little, “I want you bare, Robb.” 

It took a little work to get them off, but once freed he’s kissing her once more. He pulling back after a minute, locking eyes with her once more, “I have to ask one more time Sansa, are you sure you want this?” He pressed the head of his cock against her clit, coaxing a moan from her.

“Yes Robb, now!”

He nods, positioning himself and pushed inside her tight sheath. Her legs wrap around him, squeezing him and bringing him close. He gasping in her ear, “Oh Gods, you're so tight, my sweet sister.”

The words were a mistake, but Sansa's reaction is intoxicating. Her walls pulse around him and she seems almost impossibly wet for him. She's gasping, body arching against him and her throat is bared to him. He grinds against her, mind bursting with possibilities. But he clears his mind, needing to push back his orgasm. He nips her pale throat, and starts thrusting, slow and deep. He wants to touch her everywhere, but he starts by caressing her stomach.

“You're so beautiful, so perfect, and you're mine.” The last word comes out in a growl, and his hands reach up to squeeze her little breasts. She gasps and tightens her legs around him, but it doesn't elicit the same reaction as before and he speeds up his thrusts while kneading her breasts. “Look at me, Sansa.” She back at him, her pupils blown, “Do you like this? Do you like it when your brother fucks you?” He gives two hard thrusts at 'brother’ and 'fuck’ and the words were the key. Her walls fluttered and he knew she was close.

“Yes, yes, yes, please Robb,” Her voice is breathless, her hips starting to buck to match his rhythm, “This is what I want, big brother.” Her words awaken a madness in him and he starts to pound into her, grinding against her clit.

“So perfect, my little sister. Tight and wet, for me. And you're going to come for me again. So beautiful when you come for me, I want to feel you come on my cock. I'm so close Sansa, come for me, come for your brother.” She tightened like a vice around him and he lost himself inside her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight through her release. He drops kisses against her neck before kissing her lips deeply.

He slips out of her, and rolls to her side before tugging her back into his arms. She seems to be struck shy, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. “Thank you, Sansa. You may have ruined me for all other women, just by giving me perfection my first time. But I don't regret a second of it.” He kissed her one more, addicted to the taste of her mouth and the feel of her skin again his own. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Sansa shakes her head and he lets out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. “Good, let's get some sleep.”

They fall asleep tangled together, freed of their guilt and shame by the knowledge their attraction was shared and their love had been consummated but not satiated.


	2. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa awakens in her brother's arms.

Sansa pretended to continue sleeping when Robb's warm arms released her and she heard him walk to bathroom. Despite everything Robb had said last night, Sansa was terrified that the shame would drive him away. She considered running away, but her bedroom door was still locked and the only other way was through Robb. She shifts, restless with worry, but when she heard him walking back to the door she returned to feigning sleep.

Robb climbed back into bed, arms encircling her and pulling her tight against him, nipping her ear, drawing a gasp from Sansa, “Oh little sister, you're terrible at faking sleep.” When she tried to deny it, he shushed her, “Sansa, I need you to answer my next question honestly.”

“Of course, Robb.” She turned over to face him, trying to hide her vulnerable heart with a sweet smile.

His stare was intense, “Are you still mine, sweet Sansa?”

She nodded, biting her lip. “Always, Robb. Do you still want me in all those improper ways, big brother?” He growled and shoved her on to her back, kissing her fiercely. After what felt as if hours had passed he started to shower kisses along her jaw, down her throat until he made it to her breasts. “Other than fetching the moon tea, I think I would be happiest if I spent the next two weeks naked and in your bed, Robb.”

“Fuck Sansa,” Robb groaned, suckling one hardened peak. “That's a tempting idea, but,” He switched to the other nipple, “I may have a couple of fantasies involving those tiny skirts you run around.”

“Do tell, big brother.” Sansa watched Robb with heavy lidded eyes, whimpering when he started to move lower, kissing each rib.

“Well, mostly the same fantasy of flipping them up and fucking you until you come apart and then filling you again.” Robb pushed her legs apart and nestled between her thighs, pressing wet kisses into her hip bones, before bringing his mouth to her sweetness and all her thoughts ceased. He seemed intent on ravishing her, tongue swirl around her clit before slipping lower, dipping inside and teasing her walls. His arm is is draped across her hips, which make sense when her hips buck instinctively and he keeps her pinned to the bed. 

Sansa moaned loudly and she brought one hand to tangle in Robb's curls. “Oh Robb, please don't stop.” Suddenly she remembered how sexy it was when their words had gotten so dirty and thought of the dirty word she had read in so many of her historical Targaryen stories and wondered if it would shock Robb if she said it. Her walls pulsed around his tongue and he pulled back and traded his tongue for two fingers that sink deep inside.

“Do you like that, sweet Sansa?”

She uses her hand in his hair to pull him up for a kiss. It's frenzied, the taste of her on his lips making her more daring. When he pulls back the words spill from her mouth, “Gods Robb, I love having your mouth on my cunt.” 

She can see the shock on his face and she's afraid she crossed a line, but he grins slowly. He kisses her hard and speeds up the thrusting of his fingers, “I beginning to think my sweet little sister is a dirty girl.”

Sansa squirms beneath him and bites her lip. “None of that, Sansa. You're mine, and I want to hear my dirty girl moan. I’m not done with your exquisite cunt.” He curled his fingers, smirking when she whimpers. “Will you do something for me, sweet sister?”

“Anything Robb, please.” She breathless now, trying to rock against his hand.

“Pull your knees as close to your chest as possible and hold them there.”

She blushes, but his lips have made her desperate for more, “Will you put your mouth back on cunt?”

“If you hurry sweet sister.” She does as requested and he stares at her now completely exposed cunt. He’s quick to put his mouth back on her, this time though his tongue seems completely focused on her clit, making strange patterns that draw shameless moans from her, begging him to keep going.

He finally seals his lips around her pearl and sucks hard sending her crashing over the edge. Her entire body seizes as waves of pleasure crash over her. When she comes back to her senses Robb guide her to release her legs, but instead of lowering them, he wraps them around his waist and buried his member in her cunt.

He’s flush against her and his lips brush against her ear as he growls, “Mine. All mine.”

“Robb,” she moans, writhing under him. She wants his pleasure to match her own, and he seems to be as turned on by dirty talk so she grabs his shoulders and moans in his ear, “I’m your’s Robb, take me. Your dirty girl want you to fill her cunt with your seed. I need you brother.”

His slow tempo is broken by her pleas, thrusting hard and rutting. He’s panting in her ear, “My perfect girl, so tight and wet. Sansa, gods I’m going to come.” He grinds against her, his release hot inside her and she follows him over the edge, walls quivering around him.

Once they both completely spent, he lays next to her and pulls her against him to spoon. She entwines their fingers and they lay together, still warm in the afterglow. “Robb, can I ask you something?”

He squeezed her in his arm, “Of course.”

“Where did you learn to do that thing with your mouth?” She wiggled in his arms to see his face and is surprised to see him blushing.

“Jon told me a little about it, and I saw it done a little in porn. The rest was just fantasizing about what I would do with you if I ever had the chance.” He smiles and kisses her soft and slow, “Tasting you was even better than I dreamed.” It was her turn to blush. He starting stroking her hair and he kissed her one more time. “It's still early Sansa. We can just lay here a little longer.” She settles down into his arms, happier than she could remember being in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long shorter but pretty much all smut. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Ready to face the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Robb finally leave bed, but can't resist the lust they feel.

Robb thinks he could hold his sister forever given the opportunity, but he presses a kiss to Sansa's shoulder and releases her from his arms. “We need to get up sweet girl. One of us need to call Mr. Poole so they don't panic when they realize you're gone.”

“Do you think they'll be mad?” Sansa's voice is small and he can tell she's nervous.

“Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter.” He pulls her into a soft kiss. “I can handle it.” 

He slipped out of bed and grabbed his phone and robe. He called Mr. Poole, telling him Sansa had left early because she was sick and that he’d picked her up. He promised to stop by to pick up her bag this afternoon.

Sansa walks to him, not bothering to cover herself, “We should take a shower.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed close to him and he returned her embrace. He let his hands drift down her body, grasping the soft curve of her arse.

“Sounds like an excellent idea.” He’s hardening already and she pulls back and they walk hand in hand to their bathroom. After flipping the water on to the proper setting he pins her to the wall and capture her mouth. He’s panting when he pulls away, looking at his sister's beautiful face, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. She unties his robe and pushes it off his shoulder then tugs him into the stall. 

They're in no rush, so they take their time, softly caressing the other, learning each soft curve and sharp angle. His hands keep drifting to her ass, squeezing it and holding her against him. She nipped his earlobe, “Robb, do you want to pick out my outfit? You said you had those fantasies.”

“Gods Sansa,” he kissed her, “I want to dress you and then tear it all off you.”

She giggled, and let her fingers trail down from his shoulder to his now throbbing erection, almost teasingly stroking him. “Robb, do you want…” she blushing, biting her lip, “Do you want a blow job?”

He moans, the very thought of Sansa's lips around his cock made his arousal skyrocket, “Are you sure?”

“You aren't the only one that's imagined this. You've done so much for me already, I just want to please you big brother.” She twist around and grabs a spare towel to kneel on before lowering herself to her knees. “I've never done this before, so if I do something wrong please tell me.” Her wraps a hand around the base of him and her tongue flicks against the tip of his penis before letting it slip between her lips.

Sansa is a vision on her knees and seems to savor his cock, making eye contact and moaning, the vibrations bring him closer to the edge. She starts taking him deep until he hits the back of her throat and she gags. She tries to work through her discomfort but eventually Robb pulls her back, seeing tears welling up in here eyes is too much for him, “That enough sweet sister.”

She gasping and shakes her head, “You didn't come though.”

“I’m close, dirty girl.” He caresses her face and wipes a tear away, “You’ve done amazingly for you first time. May I come on your chest, little sister? I think you’d be so sexy with my come dripping off your tits.” 

Her eyes widen and she nods quickly, “How do you want me big brother?”

“Put your hands on your calves and arch your back.” He starts pumping his cock, staring down at his sister, “Talk to me sweet sister. Love hearing you talk dirty.”

She blushes, “Big brother, I love how your cock felt in my mouth. It was so big and hot, I’m so wet. I wish I could swallow you properly but I guess I'll need more practice.” 

His grip is almost painfully tight and he buried his fingers in her hair, stepping a little closer and guiding her to look him in the eyes. “Fuck, Sansa!” He come then, spurts handing on her breasts and shoulders and some dripped down her stomach. He kneels on the towel with her and pulls her body against his, come smearing on him, “Thank you, thank you. So fucking perfect Sansa.” He kisses her rougher.

When they break the kiss, Sansa lays her head on his shoulder and they stay like that until the come that coats their skin starts to become uncomfortable and they shower like normal, though they wash one another. Once they're done and wrapped in towels, Sansa takes Robb’s hand and leads him into her room, look over her shoulder with a hesitance that amazes Robb after all they've already done together, but he just squeeze her hand softly and smiles at her. They stop at her closet, “So what do you want me to wear, big brother?” 

He works quickly, picking a navy skirt that she had to stop wearing after she shot up three inches and it turned into a practically indecent miniskirt. He picks a sheer grey blouse next and a white lacy tank top with a built in bra to go beneath it. Finally he digs through her underwear draw and pulls out a black lace thong that makes blood start flowing south again. 

He sets the clothes onto her dressing table and embraces her again, “Sansa, if you put on this outfit, I’m going to want you as soon as you come into my room. I'm going to bend you over my desk and take you. And I won't be as gentle as I was before. If you don't like it, if it makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I will stop. I won't ever hurt you Sansa.”

Her hand comes his cheek and pulls him in for a tender kiss, “I know Robb. That's why I wanted you so badly. You make me feel safe and loved and desired. I trust you. I'm going to get dressed, and do my hair and makeup. And then, I’m going to walk through that door and my big brother is going to fuck me, and I want that.” She kisses him one more time, biting his lower lip, “Now go, before I beg you to take me right now.” She pointed to the door and he left her, cock hardening with every step. 

Once he's in his room, he dresses quickly and takes everything off his desk. He take the ottoman from his reading chair and sets it in front so Sansa could kneel instead of stand. He’s shocked at how nervous he feels as he waits, anticipation making his stomach do flips. Finally, he sits in his desk chair and does his best not to get too excited. He want to make this experience last.

Time crawls forward and when he hears a soft knock he almost just out of his skin. “Come in!” His heart stops when he see her. His jaw drops when he beholds her, she is beyond gorgeous. Her hair is done into pigtail braids and her top highlights her soft curves and does little to stop her breasts from bouncing as she walks. Her legs seem to go on for miles in her skirt. She stops a few feet from him and spin quickly, making her skirt flare up and flash him just a hint of what was beneath her skirt. “What do you think, big brother?”

His nails dig into the armrest of his chair and he fights for composure, “I think you need to get over here.” She stops and stands between him and the desk. He puts both hands on the backs of her thighs, gripping tightly. “Tell me you’re mine.”

She smiles, “I belong to you, big brother. I'm your dirty girl.” His hands slide up and he starts kneading her ass.

“Do you want me to fuck you, little sister?” She nods as he continues, “Are you wet for me dirty girl. Are you ready?”

“I've been soaking since I had you in my mouth Robb, please take me. I need you inside me.” 

Robb smiles, “Good girl. Turn around and put your hands on the desk.” She complies quickly and he reached under her skirt to pull her panties down to the middle of her thighs, “Open your legs a little.” The move keeps her panties from fall off. He’s imagined this many time before and Sansa was willing to fulfill his fantasy. He leans forward and bites one of her ass cheeks eliciting a giggle from Sansa.

“Okay Sansa, put you knees up on the ottoman and your chest on the desk.” Robb puts his hands on her hips to steady her, and pulls his cock out of his fly. He rubbed the head of his cock again her slit, finding her as slick as promised and she moaned and arched her back.

Robb plunges into her, stopping when he's buried to the hilt. He holds her there, his hips pressed against her ass, “Gods Sansa,” he moans, “Are you ready for me to pound your tight little cunt? I think you are, so wet for me.” He grinds against her.

She grabs the edge of the desk and rocks back against him, “Yes, please. Give it to me big brother, fuck me.” One hand moves from her hip to her shoulder and he sets a brutal pace that draws the loudest moans yet from Sansa. She's babbling as he pulls her into his thrusts, begging him to keep going as if he might stop.

It takes every ounce of self control to keep from coming too quickly, but before long he's on the edge. He slide his hand from her hip to massage her clit, wanting Sansa to come with him. Her walls start to flutter around him and he leans so his lips are at his ear, “Dirty fucking girl, you love it rough, don't you? Come for me. Come on your brother's cock, we both know--” He cut off by a sharp cry as she comes, and her walls squeeze him until he spills, rutting deep inside her.

When all the tension melts from Sansa's body, Robb pulls out. “Can you stay like this for a minute Sansa?” She nods as she sags on the desktop, still breathing heavily. Robb falls back into his chair and stares at Sansa's creamy ass and her rosy slit. He growls as he watches a little of his seed start to drip from her well fucked hole. “Come here, sweet girl.” He pulls her into his lap and cradled her close. “Did you like that little sister?”

Sansa nods, playing with a button on his shirt, “Did you like it Robb?”

“You are perfect Sansa, I love y- being inside you.” He kissed her, lips gentle and almost teasing. Inside he’s terrified by what he almost said. Is being in love with his sister worst than just fucking her? He hold her tight and wonders how he could ever feel about this with someone else.


	4. Chapter 4

One of Sansa's hands moves restlessly along Robb's arms, tracing nonsense patterns, following bones and blood veins from their beginning to where the disappeared under his shirt. After a while Robb sighed and kissed her, “I should just go get these errands done. It shouldn't take long since the Pooles’ house is on the way to the pharmacy.”

“You're going to go to the pharmacy in Winterfell?” She frowns at him and he shrugs.

“Where else would I go?”

“Robb, you buy moon tea anywhere around here and our parents will find out. Mrs. Tuttle works there and she's the biggest gossip in town. We should go to Deepwood Motte or Torrhen’s Square. Even Hornwood would be better.”

He kisses her, “Good thinking sweetheart. We? You're coming with me?”

“Of course! Not going to make to do an hour long trip alone.”

“How about Deepwood Motte and we can get lunch somewhere on the water?”

Sansa bites her lip and gazes into Robb's eyes, “Like a date?”

“Exactly like a date. Though we may want to keep public displays of affection to a minimum.” He pulled her in for a bruising kiss, “It will be hard to keep my hands off you, but if we got caught I won't be able to touch you either.” She nods, flushed from his kiss. “Do you want to change before we go? I want you to be comfortable.”

A wicked smile found its way into her lip, “If I wear this will you throw me down in your bed when we get back and take me? Rougher like before?” She nips his lip.

“Keep talking like that and I’m going to fuck you right now.”

She wiggles off his lap and pulls her panties up, fixes her skirt and blouse. When she's finished she finds Robb is watching with open hunger on his face. “We need to go.” He stood, put his soften cock away and zipping his pants.

“After you, sweetheart.” He murmured.

~~

The drive to Deepwood Motte went quickly and Sansa made an effort to keep the conversation innocent, but it was hard. All she could think about was how Robb had felt inside her and the feeling of his skin on her tongue. Her underwear was ruined the moment she put them back on after they made love the last time, but during the drive they're become completely sodden making her wish she had taken him up on his suggestion to change.

They agree to get the moon tea first and Sansa waits in the car. Once he's back with a month's supply of tea, Sansa decides she wanted Robb more than lunch at any restaurant. “Robb,” she says quietly, drawing his eyes to her. She wiggles out of her panties and meets his eye, “Take me home. I need you “

His breathing is shaky and he nods, peeling out of the parking lot faster than strictly necessary. She waits until they're back on the highway to ask the question that's been on her mind since the night before, “Robb, when did you realize you wanted me?”

He glances at here briefly, “Why do you ask?’

“Curiosity mostly. I’ll tell you if you tell me.”

He chuckles a little, “Okay little sister. I guess it started a couple years ago. I, uh, well, Theon introduced me to the wonders of Internet porn. And I stumbled across this actress that looked a lot like you, though I didn't realize it until later. I was fixated on her. Last summer you asked me to put sunblock on your back and it just hit me like a semi. Suddenly, I wasn't seeing the actress, I was seeing you. Gods, you were born beautiful but one day I looked at you and you were a woman. I wanted so badly for the desire to go away but if anything it got more unbearable. I fantasize about you feeling the same, but it seemed so farfetched. When you came to bed with me last night…” He trails off and shakes his head, “I’ve never been happier.”

Sansa scoots across the bench seats to kiss his cheek and take his free hand, “I’m happy too Robb.” She entwines their fingers and purposefully let his hand touch her bare thigh.

“Okay Sansa, your turn.”

“It's Uncle Petyr’s fault, really. Last time I stayed with Aunt Lysa and him, he started talking about my first time.” She thought about telling him what Petyr had said about being their mother's and aunt’s first and the hunger she had seen when he looked at her, but she hadn't even repeated it to her father. “He said it was important to have someone you trust, and love. You were my first thought. And then I saw a story about Aegon and his sisters and then all I read was stories of Targaryens. But I always imagined it being you and me.” She blushed, remembering her dreams of being married to Robb. She had imagined Robb ruling Winterfell Castle like their ancestors before them, and ruling her and loving her. Since Robb had kissed her last night she felt like her dreams were coming true, but she was afraid Robb only wanted sex, but she just wanted him and would be happy with what she could have.

“Littlefinger wanted to talk about your first time?” He sounds pissed, “What did you do?”

“I told him I had to call Dad and left. I tried to talk to Aunt Lysa and she called me a liar. I told Mom and she thought I was overreacting. I told Dad and he said I was never staying there again.”

He laughs, “Good.” He strokes the inside of her thighs and squeezes it, splaying his hand until his hand was a short distance from her core. It rests there until he needs to shift and when he steers the truck off the highway onto a service road, Sansa looks at him in confusion. “I can't wait any longer sweet girl.” He takes her hand and rests in on his bulge. She giggles and starts rubbing him slowly.

When they finally park in a copse of trees that should hide them from prying eyes, Robb pulls her into his lap and they start making out in earnest. One hand cups the back of her head, controlling the angle of her lips while the other kneads her breasts and pinches the hardening peaks until she's quivering in his arms, her hands grasping his shoulders to steady herself.

Sansa starts rocking against Robb's bulge, the rough texture of the denim stimulating her clit. Robb released her breast and his hand dropped between them, massaging her nub before unzip his fly and pulling his cock out. He pulled back from her kiss and both hands went to her hips, guiding her to impale herself on his throbbing erection.

“Gods, I’m never going to be tired of the feel of you hot, wet cunt around me.” He moaned, squeezing her hips and holding her in place. “Or the way you get all tight when I say cunt, or little sister.” He laughs as she pulsed around him, shuddering with pleasure at his words.

He guides her in riding him, quickly finding a rhythm that has them both moaning to fill the small space of the truck cab. His hands shift from her hips to the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slowly, “Would you take this off, little sister? I want to see you.” She quickly helps him remove her blouse and undershirt, blushing under his hot eyes.

Sansa feels her peak rapidly approaching, finding immense pleasure in watching Robb watch her. His eyes flitted from her own eyes, to her breasts and then even lower, sometimes looking down to where their bodies joined. He pushed her over the edge when he started to stroke her clit, moaning her name and spilling deep within her. She collapsed against his chest, gasping and pressing soft kisses to neck.

Robb's hands stroke up her bare back, holding her close as she came down. His softening cock slipped from her with a slick noise that made her cringe a little. She kissed him passionately to disguise her discomfort and he brought his hands up to cradle her face, “Sansa, that was… fantastic. Don't know how I’m going to drive anywhere without remembering this and getting rock hard.” He smiles at her and she sees a tenderness that makes her stomach flip nervously.

“Especially since we'll be driving to school together.” She giggles, which makes him smirk.

“I'm more interested in driving home. Maybe take a detour.” His hands fall to her naked thighs and he squeezes them.

Sansa blushed and covered his hands with her own, entwining their fingers, “We should get home. We still need to go to the Pooles’ and get my stuff.”

“I'm going to do that on my own. Better to sell you being sick without you there.” His eyes swept down her body one more time before motioning for her to climb out of his lap.

Once she's redressed they're back on the road and they make it home quickly. Grumbling stomachs remind them they haven't eaten all day so Sansa makes a simple lunch of sandwiches and leftover potato salad. Robb is quick to leave again, parting with a kiss that makes Sansa want him all over again. The house is silent and it makes her nervous again, wondering what will happen once their family returns. She undresses and put on one of Robb's tee-shirt, slipping into his bed and quickly falls into a deep sleep, dreaming of a sweet future with her brother, the man she loves.


	5. Peace of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb confronts the depth of his feelings and finds peace.

When Robb finally made it home it felt like it had been hours since he left. Vayon Poole had carried on for a while, long enough for him to get desperate and play the sick sister card. It had worked, but he had come out to Jeyne leaning against his truck, chatting with Myranda. It had been a challenge not to rage against the girls that hurt his sweet Sansa, but in a sense he owed his new found happiness to them. He felt no need to linger in their company when his girl was waiting for him. 

Finding Sansa sleeping was a minor disappointment, but seeing her in his bed, wearing his shirt brought him profound pleasure. He striped to his boxers and quickly set an alarm for the time Sansa needed to drink her tea before he crawled into bed behind his sister and pulled her close. He had always worried about sleeping with another person, normally restless with a tendency to toss and turn until his sheets came off the bed made the idea of sharing the bed nerve wracking. But with Sansa in his arms Robb felt a peace that meditation, sleep journals and worry lists hadn't even touched.

Robb woke up just minutes before his alarm and he decided to make Sansa's tea and wake her up once it was done. As he went through the process, he tried to remember the last time he had slept so deeply and realized it was when Sansa used to crawl in bed with him when they were much younger. Even the worst thunderstorms hadn't bothered him when Sansa was snuggled close, wanting Robb’s protection. By the time he walked back to his room he’d begun to wondered if he had always loved her. He woke her up with soft kisses across her face, kissing her deeper when she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

As Sansa drank her tea, he couldn't help but watch her, imagining telling her he loved her. He thought Sansa wanted more than sex, but was it the right thing to do? With him, Sansa would never be able to have a “normal” life and he didn't want her to give up something he knew she wanted. As long as he could remember she’d dreamed of being married and having children, begging to play house and wedding whenever they played.

Once her tea was finished, he pinned her to the bed and kissed her fiercely, the idea of her being with someone else filled him with such possessive need he couldn't wait any longer. But she was eager as him and pulled him close and into the cradle of her thighs. He bit the side of her neck, wondering if a hickey would disappear before their parents returned. He wanted to mark her, for everyone to know she was his. With her soft body beneath him, he knew he would tell her he loved her, but he promised himself to give her the kind of declaration Sansa deserves. He certainly couldn't say it during or direct after sex, it wouldn't make Sansa feel as special as she deserved.

He started to kiss down her body, urging her to sit up and take off her top. “Gods sweetheart, you're so beautiful. Will you get on your hands and knees for me, Sansa?” She nodded, blushing darkly before turning her back to him. Robb helped steady her, holding her against his body, lips on her neck and hands cupping her breasts. “Do you still want me to fuck you roughly, dirty girl?” One hand dipped down between her legs and stroking her pearl, making her moan and push her ass against this his bulge.

“Gods, yes Robb.” He grins and bites her shoulder, making her shiver. He pushes her forward so she's on her hands, trailing his hands down her body to grasp her hips. His hands curved over her ass cheeks and pulls them apart, exposing her to his lustful eyes. “Robb, what are you doing?” She sounds nervous.

He squeezes her cheeks, “Just getting a look, little sister. Well, I am going to devour this sweet little pussy. You're so wet for me.” He bent down and thrust this tongue into her dripping hole. She cried out in surprise but soon started pushing back against his hands and tongue. He moved down to suck her clit into his mouth and sucked hard but quickly released it and moved back to push his tongue deep. She's begging him to make her come and he finally moves his mouth back to her clit, alternating between flicking his tongue across the bud and sucking it and starts fingering her with two digits, curling them every other stroke. She falls apart before him more beautiful than he’d ever imagined.

Once completely spent Sansa falls forward onto her belly, legs sprawling apart. The sight of her inflamed Robb's lust and he only takes a moment to push his boxers down before tugging her hips back and slammed into her slick sheath. He wasted no time and sets a savage pace that leaves Sansa gasping beneath him. “Is this what you wanted, Sansa? Did you want your big brother, hard and deep inside your tight little cunt?”

“Yes, yes Robb, I wanted you just like this.” Her hands clenched the sheets below her as she rocked back against him and she twists her back to see him from the corner of her eye, “I love my big brother’s cock inside me, only thing that comes close is his hot seed filling my cunt.”

Robb surged forward, picking up his pace which he hadn't thought possible, but Gods, the things that came out of her mouth were too wicked to resist. “Don't worry, I'm going to give it to you little sister, because you're mine. Mine to fuck and fill and-” He came before the word love came out, he almost broke his own promise less than an hour after making it. He let his body fall forward, grinding his hips against her ass until her walls started pulsing around him. He put his mouth against her ear, “Mine. All mine, my perfect Sansa. And when I pull out of you, stay just like this so I can watch my seed drip out of your cunt.” She tighten around him at his words before her whole body went slack, but when he pulled out she obeyed and kept her hips up.

The lips of her sex were swollen and shiny from her release and as he stared down at them, a little of his seed slipped out and disappeared within her damp curls. He groans, wishing he could have her all over again, right now, but instead fell to the bed by her side. She snuggled close to him, and he kissed her slowly.

Sansa pulls back, “Is that why you asked me to stay bent over your desk? So you could see you seed… coming out of me?” She blushes darkly, shy for a siren.

“It is a beautiful sight. I hope to see it frequently.” He strokes her face, “I hope you do not find it degrading.”

“I am not ashamed. I'm jealous.” His hands end up buried in her hair and he pulls her to him for a bruising kiss.

“I'm sure I can figure a position that would let you see how well my cock fills you, until you overflow.” She moans and her hands grasp his waist and pulls him close.

Robb grins at his sister, “Are you hungry for your big brother again, Sansa?”

She nods and kisses him again, “Always Robb, always and forever.”


	6. Questions and Confessions

When Sansa had fantasized about Robb, she could never have imagined how wonderful she would feel just from his arms around her. Once his arms weren't around her though, all her doubts came forward. 

They had decided to have dinner of a simple frozen pizza, Robb disappearing into the kitchen to get it ready and Sansa waiting in the great room. Relaxing hadn't been possible, her mind and heart racing. The past day had been a whirlwind and suddenly the reality of the situation had hit her. Robb's actions had been rather romantic, but his words had been almost entirely carnal. He had said things that implied he wanted to pursue what ever this was, but she had no idea in what capacity. 

Catelyn Stark had told her daughter no man would want more from a girl if she gave away her maiden gift. She felt like crying, of course Robb would only want sex! She had ruined her one chance at happiness. She buried her face in her hands and fought tears.

“Sansa, what's wrong?” Robb had snuck up on her and immediately started rubbing her back. 

She stiffened, taking a shaky breath and pasted a smile on her face, “Oh nothing, Robb!”

He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her. “Listen, I know we decided on frozen pizza, but I didn't get to take you out to lunch, so I ordered dinner from Hot Pie's. Including lemon cake.” He pulls her close so they're hip to hip, “It will be here in thirty minutes. Probably the amount of time it would take you to tell me what's bothering you. Please Sansa, I can tell you're upset, I know you better than anyone else.” His fingers freeze on her bare arm, “Is it me Sansa? Did I do something wrong?”

Sansa bites her lip and looks away, “It isn't you exactly. I'm just being stupid.”

“I thought we talked about this.” He moves to kneel in front of her and touches her chin to make her meet his eyes, “You aren't stupid. Talk to me.”

“What are we doing Robb?” 

He leaned back a little, brow furrowed. He’s quiet for a minute, before his lips curl into smile, “I’m in love with you. I wanted to tell you in some fancy, romantic way. But I never want to cause you sadness Sansa. Because I’m completely mad in love with you sweet girl.” He strokes her cheek.

His declaration leaves Sansa speechless and breathless. Robb truly was the prince she had dreamed of all these years. She slides off the couch and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him ecstatically. His arms encircle her waist and he kisses her back, relief making them both ravenous. When they separate, Robb starts kissing wet kisses to his neck, murmuring, “I love you,” softly as she melted against him.

“I love you too, Robb.” She nuzzles her face again his neck, breathing in the scent of her brother and lover. Suddenly, all her skin felt too tight and hot, deliriously in love and bursting with energy. She lets out an excited laugh and pulls back to kiss him once more. “You truly love me?”

“I’d be a fool not to love you, you are perfect to me Sansa. You are kind and thoughtful, you look for the good and beauty in everyone and everything. You practice everything you do in secret so you seem naturally talented,” He smiles wickedly then, “And you are a both an innocent girl and a seductive siren that begs me to come inside her. I could spend all night telling you all the ways I find you delightful, and I promise I will not let a day go by without telling you that I love you and why.” He claims her lips then, deepening it with little prelude and then nipping her lip gently. “Another time I will tell you how unmatched you truly are in my eyes, after I consult a thesaurus so I can do your beauty justice. I love you, sweet Sansa.”

His words bring tears to her eyes and she almost missed his hands grip her hips before sliding up and he starts tickling her sides mercilessly. She shrieks and squeals as she tries to wiggle out of his arms. He lays her back, laughing as squirms helplessly beneath him.

“ROBB! Mercy, mercy.” Sansa pleads, gasping for breath when he finally stops. 

He leans down and starts raining kisses in her face, stroking her stomach. “We need to stop, our dinner will be here soon. I was hoping to make this our proper first date.” He sits back on his heels and gazes down at her, and she wonders how she ever doubted his love. “Once dinner’s done though, I plan on eating your sweet cunt for dessert.” She can feel herself growing as red as her hair. “There’s my blushing love.”

“If this is our first date, I should go get dressed!” Sansa kisses him quickly and dashes for the stairs, wondering how much time she would have to prepare. She already knew what dress she wanted to wear. A light blue lace shift dress that matches her eyes and would make her look all the more innocent, since Robb seemed to enjoy that. It would mean light makeup and very little fuss with her hair. She had watched Robb closely when he had been looking for her outfit earlier and while he had settled on a black thong, he had stared at a pair of white cotton panties for at least minute. She decided to forgo a bra and as she stared in the mirror she felt more beautiful than ever before.

As she waited for the food to arrive, she fantasized about Robb and all the wild ways she had dreamed of making love. She knew now that Robb could even improve her inexperienced daydreams. She imagined sneaking into Winterfell Castle and him having his way with her on the weirwood throne, the seat of their forefathers. The thought excited her so much, she slipped a hand up her dress and started to touch her clit through her panties. She pictured kneeling before her brother, the weight of his cock on her tongue and his fingers tangled him her hair.

Sansa's finger slipped beneath her panties and she plunges two fingers deep into her slick snatch. Her own fingers didn't provide the satisfying fullness of her brother's cock, or even his fingers, it did give so relief to the irrepressible heat between her thighs. She knew she would serve her kingly brother faithfully and he would spill in her mouth. 

Before she could imagine what would happen next, Robb knocked on her bedroom door, startling Sansa out of her filthy fantasy. She jerked her fingers out, groaning slightly at the sensation, “One minute!” She calls out, wondering if she sounded as breathless as she felt. Her fingers are a sticky mess and she flushes, feeling embarrassed at being caught when a inspired calm came across her. Robb thought she was seductive, she struts to the door and smiles serenely as she revealed herself to her brother. “Sorry to make you wait big brother. I was just preparing your dessert.” She holds her hand up to him as if he might kiss it, “Would you care for a sample?”

Robb stand gobsmacked by her boldness, but soon he leans forward and takes her fingers between his lips and sucks and tongues at her nectar. The sensation send a new jolt of pleasure to her pearl. “Delicious.” His breathing is ragged and he stares back into her heavy lidded eyes, looking like a wolf about to pounce. Her stomach growls then and it seems to break his lustful trance, “Come little sister.” He takes her hand and guides her to the garden patio where he's lit candles and small torches. There are several small tables, but only one is set including a winter roses bouquet as the center piece. 

He guides her to her seat and both pulls out and pushes in her chair before taking his own seat. She doesn't know why she's surprised to see her favorite meal in front of her, but she hardly taste the delicious fare, too excited about dessert. They only spoke a little, mostly Sansa complimenting Robb's work to make it such a lovely first date. 

Once they finished their entrees, Robb quickly cleared their plates before setting the lemon cake in front of himself. “Come sit on my lap, love, while you eat your treat.” She practically bounces over to him but he stops her before she can take a seat, “First though, may I have your panties?” She wiggles out of the soaking cotton and hand them to Robb, biting her lip as she watches him stuff them into his pocket. He guides her to sit on his lap so her back is half against his chest and half cradled in his arm. He grinds his bulge against her ass, kissing her neck and telling her she was beautiful and loved.

The lemon cake looks exquisite but Robb's hands are caressing her thighs, pushing her skirt up slowly and it’s challenging to swallow even the smallest bite. By the time she finishes the final bites, Robb sinks two fingers into her. “Tell me love, what were you thinking of before? Did you think of me?” His mouth is against her ear and his fingers curl within. 

“I was, I was thinking of you Robb.” One arm gets thrown around his neck and her other hand squeezes his knee. “I’ve only ever thought of you. From the first time.” She gasping, hips arching when his fingers curl inside.

“Gods, you're really mine, aren't you sweet girl?” He kisses her as his arm tightens around her, “I love you, I’m your’s too Sansa. Heart and soul and body, I'm your’s.”

“I love you too,” her hips are rocking constantly now, “Please Robb, I need to come. Please!” The heel of his hand presses again her clit and she cries his name as she comes. She goes slack in his arms, and he helps her come down. His lips start brushing her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her chin, and then soft on her lips. “My love, Robb, thank you.” She tilts her head and their kiss deepens to express their euphoria. “Make love to me, please.”

Robb met her eye and gave her another wicked smile, “Not yet sweetheart, I haven't had my dessert.” She flushed early.

“But I thought…”

“Stand up sweetheart.” She did it, though her legs were shaky. Robb steadied her, then guided her to a blanket on the edge of the lit patio. “Take off your dress darling.” Sansa glances around, though no one could possibly see them before shucking her dress. He took her into his arms then bears her onto her shoulders, kissing her languorously. Wet kisses began to drift down her body, sucking on her nipples before continuing his path down, pausing to bite her sharp hip bones before finishing his journey to her core.

He pulls back for just a moment before he guides her to bend her knees with her feet flat and legs spread. Once she was positioned to his liking he stripped himself and delved between her legs and started to worship her cunt, for that was truly all it could be called. He pulled away for just a moment, “Tell me, little sister, what was I doing as you touched yourself.”

Sansa quivered beneath him, “I was imagining kneeling before you as you sat upon the weirwood throne in the castle. You were my king and I was pleasuring you with my mouth.” He moaned against her clit and the vibration is what sparks her orgasm. Her hands grip the blanket as her walls flutter around the fingers deep within her.

This time Robb gives her no time to come down, positioning himself before thrusting his member until he was buried to the hilt. His leans over her until his body is flush against her and he kisses her as she sets an agonizing pace, slow but certain and measured. It does not take long for Sansa to climb to a third peak, and she clings to his shoulder as she begs him to spill inside her. When he finally granted her plea he felt her walls pulse around his cock. Her arms keep him close as they come down, lips brushing together as the whisper endearments to other another. When he finally slips out he rolls to his back and pulls her with him.

“I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you as well Robb.” She listened to steady beat of his heart, drifting to sleep after Robb covers them with an extra blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is ended up going into a completely different direction than I originally planned. Robb wasn't supposed to confess his feelings Sansa for a while longer, but it didn't end up feeling right for the characters.
> 
> Hopefully the end of the chapter doesn't feel too rushed. Thanks for reading!


	7. A honest conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip of the tongue leads to a Robb and Sansa talking about boundaries.

Robb awakens when he feels Sansa shiver in his arms. Night had cooled greatly, summer or not, and their blanket wasn't up to the task. He careful disentangled himself from Sansa and put his boxers back on before gathering his sleeping sister in his arms. Even as light as she was, three flights of stairs wasn't happening so he took her to the one downstairs guest room and left her there before returning to gather up the rest of their clothes and blankets.

When he returned and crawled into bed, Sansa stirred and blinked sleepily at him, “Go back to sleep, love.” He pulled her close and kissed her shoulder.

The room was flooded with sunshine when he woke up and Sansa wasn't with him in bed. He jerked, suddenly panicked. Had Sansa come to her senses and realize falling in love with him would only lead to disaster? Would she ever forgive him?

“What wrong, Robb?” Sansa's in the doorway, holding a small mug, wearing only his dark blue dress shirt, completely unbuttoned, revealing her auburn curls but hiding the soft curves of her breasts from view.

“I just… wasn't expecting you not to be next to me when I woke up. I don't usually sleep so late.”

She quickly finishes the rest of her tea and crawls on the bed to join him. “I guess you needed it.” Her hand cups his cheek, and she leans in for a soft kiss, “Good morning my love.”

Everything had gone so fast last night, he hadn't truly appreciated the splendor of those words when Sansa spoke them. His heart tighten in his chest and he pulls her in for another kiss. “I love you, Sansa.” He moves so his back is against the headboard and pulls Sansa in to cuddle again his chest. He nuzzles her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and kissing her shoulders, hands grasping her by the waist. “How is my beautiful girl this morning?”

She let a hand slip down to stroke his thigh beneath the sheet, “I am quite well love. I was drinking my tea, thinking of my big brother's cock inside me, filling me with his hot seed.” The grip on her waist tightened and he nips her throat, eliciting a soft whimper before she went on, “It made me so wet to think of how full and complete I feel when you're inside my cunt.” 

Any self control fled Robb at that moment, one hand dropping to her lap, wanting to verify her claim and found her almost as wet as the night before. His other hand reaches below her shirt and he pinches one of her nipple, his lips against her ear, “Gods Sansa, such a dirty girl.”

She reaches up and grasps his throbbing erection. “I am Robb, I’m your eager little slut.” 

The word is like a bucket of ice water. “Wait, what?” He pulls her hand off his member and moves so he's facing her, “Sansa, I don't think you're a slut!”

“I'm sorry, Robb…” She looks ashamed and he feels guilty.

“No, I’m the one that should be sorry. Sansa, I love you and I just think you should know that I don't ever want you to do something with me if it makes you feel uncomfortable. And I would never want to say anything that would make you feel demeaned. You don't have anything to be sorry for, I just needed you to know that before we moved forward. I hope nothing we’ve done since this began--”

Sansa throws her arms around him so fast he falls back on the bed, “Oh Robb! I’ve loved everything we've done together. I wondered if I should be ashamed, but I knew when we made love last night that everything we do together is born of love and you should never be ashamed of love.”

He leaned up to kiss her, pulling back to stare into her sweet blue eyes, “You truly enjoyed everything we've done together? Roughness and all?”

She pulled back so he could sit back, looking down shyly, biting her lip before nodding, “I didn't expect to enjoy it so much, but when you gripping my hips and just pounding into me. And the dirty things you say, I feel like I'm being consumed by fire.” She licks her lips, before leaning forward looking innocent and eager, “Shall I beg you big brother? Please Robb, I need to you to fuck me. Pound me, whisper or growl or moan filthy things to me as you claim me. Please!”

Robb swallows hard, feeling his cock twitch. “Alright my darling slut. But first you need to kneel on the floor and suck your big brother's cock. Time to start practicing.”

She shivered and nodded enthusiastically, preparing to get off the bed. “Put a pillow on the floor. At the end of the bed, I want to see your sweet little pussy in the mirrors.” 

Robb sat on the edge the bed while it took a couple minutes to get her position perfect, the view was worth it. She started slow, licking up and down his length, swirling her tongue around the end before she started to suck him. After the first time she chokes he suggests she take her hand from it's resting place in his thigh and wrap it around to prevent it. She speeds up as she gets comfortable. It takes every ounce of self control not to spend in her wet and warm mouth, especially when he can see her cunt reflected back in the mirror. He finally pulls her off his cock and kisses and nips softly at her lower lip, “Much better this time, love. But I have better places to spill. Get on the bed on your hands and knees. Face the mirrors, I want you to watch me fuck you.”

Sansa stands on shaky legs and Robb is helps steady her before she climbs onto the bed and drops into position. After he joins her on the bed he gathers her hair together before coiling it around one hand. The other trails down her back until he takes hold her hip and it takes a moment to position himself without using his hands but soon he plunges his throbbing erection into her cunt. He has a hard time deciding what to watch, her face twisted into an expression of shameless pleasure. He doesn't move, “Beg for me, little sister.”

She moans and rocks back against him, “Please Robb, please fuck me hard. I need my big brother. Please.” Her voice whines a bit at the end but he starts pumping in her, pulling out slowly and thrusting in roughly.

“You’re mine Sansa, aren't you?”

“Yes! Gods yes Robb, show me who I belong to, please.” She's trying to push back against his thrusts 

“My perfect little slut. Look so beautiful when I fuck you. I can't wait to see your tight little hole dripping with my come.” She moans and her eyes drift shut. He smacks her ass once before pulling out entirely, “No closing your eyes Sansa. Now stand up at the end of the bed.”

Sansa looks confused in the reflection, but if it worked he knew she'd love it. He guides her to sit on his lap, using his own legs to spread her wide, “Look at your sweet pussy spread open by my cock.” He helps her bounce up and down, groaning in her ear, “Sansa, my love. You're so perfect. You were made for me, Gods. I'm going to come, fuck!” Her walls pulsed around him as he spilled inside her, forcing himself to keep his eyes on her face as she came apart with him. 

Robb caresses her thighs as she catches her breath and after a moment he slips out of her, “Do you see it love? Fuck, I love watching my seed trickle out of you.” He tears his eyes away from the enticing sight to look at her face, blushing but staring at the reflection of her sex. “Whenever I see it, I know you're mine. My love.” He kisses her shoulder.

Sansa leans back so her head is resting of his shoulder and kisses his jaw, “Gods Robb, that was amazing. Thank you.”

He kisses her cheek, “I should be thanking you. You are a goddess Sansa.” They're both exhausted by their lovemaking and Sansa could barely pull her legs off his, so instead he rolled them onto the bed and they crawled up the bed and cuddle together, nose to nose and staring into each other eyes.

Sansa's soft hair spread across the pillow and his fingers combed through the silky strands. He felt complete, fearless and hopeful. If he had Sansa with him, he could face whatever obstacle, though he knew his family was one. In two week he would have to hide his feeling as brotherly love once more. 

It wasn't like he had tried to make these feelings go away since he had first realized his attraction to Sansa, but nothing had worked and now he was glad. He couldn't imagine a woman in the world that could measure up to Sansa in any category, especially after the last day and a half. Sansa was his and he wouldn't let anything or anyone come between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter kind if tortured me. I have it almost 60% Sunday, like and apparently 100% Wednesday, I thought I had more to go but decided that was enough.


	8. Testing limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa prepare for their family's return

The next two weeks went too quickly, especially once they started discussing what would need to happen once their family returned. It was hard to accept, but they agreed that the only time they could be free is locked inside their bedrooms. Even there though they had to be cautious about their volume. Moans of pleasure would have to be restrained, something that found Sansa strangely titillating. 

The last few day of freedom found them testing the volume limits. Fortunately, the walls were thick so only Sansa's loudest cries could be heard in the hallway. Originally she was just supposed to fake moans, but after they spent a day rearranging their furniture to hamper sound even more, Sansa had stripped before crawling onto Robb’s bed and began to touching herself.

Head thrown back as she remembered Robb taking her just hours previously. She had decided to awaken him with a blow job, wanting to show him how much she loved him before things changed. Robb had given her several opportunities to practice since her first time and it was that morning she finally succeeded in making him spend in her mouth. It had come at the same time as another accomplishment, she had finally managed to swallow him entirely, throat contracting around the head of her brother's cock, moans gagged. His hand had tightened almost painfully in her hair, her name being shouted as his body went ridge.

When Sansa released him from her mouth she gasped for breath a little before giving her brother a self-satisfied smirk, “Was that good, big brother? Or do I need more practice.”

Robb just groaned and tugged her up to kiss her deeply, not even minding the faint taste of his seed in her mouth, “Amazing Sansa, but you can practice on me anytime.”

She giggles and flopped down next to him, “How about everyday, Robb? I can't believe how much I love sucking your cock. It gets me so wet.”

“I’ll be the judge of that. Spread your legs for me little sister.” She moans and obeys, knees falling open wide to his lustful gaze, “Gods, your little cunt is just soaked.” Two fingers slip easily inside her and he growls, pressing the heel of his hand against her clit.

“I can't help it Robb, I love having your big cock in my mouth. I feel like such a little slut for you.” She starts kneading her breasts and cries out when his starts licking her clit eagerly. “I didn't know being a slut could feel this good. Please Robb, please make me come.”

Robb pins her legs to the bed with his elbows as he starts to finger her aching slit in earnest. “How do you want me to fuck you little sister, once I make you come?” He leans down and starts to flick her pearl with his tongue.

“On my knees. I love being on my knees for you.” 

He sucks on her clit for a moment before pulling back again to speak, “And should I be soft and sweet, or fast and rough?” His thrusting fingers slow down and speed up to match his suggestions.

“Robb!” She cries out, “Please, fuck me hard.”

“Don't worry love, I’m going to pound your tight snatch.” He slips a third finger inside and curls them, sucking her clit without giving her a second of respite. Her hands move to grip his forearm as she comes, hips trying to buck against his mouth.

“Oh Robb, thank you, thank you!”

“Show me how grateful you are by putting that cute ass in the air.” She moans and rolls to her stomach and pushes her hips up into the air. Her arms fold beneath her head and she spreads her knees wide. “Good girl.” He moves to kneel behind her, squeezing her ass cheeks a little before rubbing his once more hard cock against her dripping entrance. “Ready dirty girl?”

“Please Robb, fuck--” he slams into her at the word. All that followed were broken moans as she pushed back to meet his thrusts and the sound of his hips slapping against her thighs. 

He takes her relentlessly, his hands gripping her hips hard. “Fuck Sansa, love my little slut's tight cunt.”

Sansa cried out when he smacks her ass, her walls tightening at the pleasurable pain, “Robb, please!”

“You want me to fill you with my seed, don't you? You want it in your cunt and your mouth. Anywhere else you want my seed, little sister?” He grips both her ass cheeks and pulls them apart, revealing her pink pucker to him, “How about here?” His thumb starts to tease her there, feeling her walls tighten even more, “That's my dirty girl. Someday, this tight little hole is going to be filled with my come.”

She’s writhing beneath him as he fucks and teases her, chanting his name as she begged for more. “Sansa, be a good girl and hold your ass cheeks open for me.” She's quick to obey and is now balancing on her shoulders as her hands keeps her spread open for him. His thumb continues to stroke her last virgin hole as he grabs her waist and quicken his pace. His thrusts lose all rhythm as he teeters on the edge, “Love you, little sister, come for me. Come on my cock.” In this she was quick to obey as well, screaming as she fell over the edge and her walls clamped down on him. The hand on her waist tightened almost bruisingly as he buried himself to the hilt, roaring her name as he comes.

Sansa's fingers are stroking her clit furiously as she remembered him pulling out of her and watching his seed drip out of her cunt, moaning her brother's name. She is so caught up in the memory she doesn't notice Robb coming into the room. “Fuck, what a beautiful sight.” Her eyes flutter open and she freezes. He strips himself hastily and climbs on to the bed, kneeling between her thighs. He rubs the head of his cock again her slick opening before slowly sinking inside her, triggering her orgasm.

He leans down to kiss her softly as she comes down before starting to thrust into her searing pussy. He pulls back to sit on his heels as he drags her closer to him, spreading her legs wide and keeping hold of them as he started to speed up. He looked down and moaned, “Fuck Sansa, your come is just coating my cock.” She began to roll her hips to meet him, her hands reaching down to grab his thighs. “Normally little sister, I’d want to make love to you gently after how rough I had you this morning, but tomorrow is our last day alone and I want to make you scream as many times as possible before then.” He starts to pound into her with abandon.

Sansa licks her lips before moaning loudly, “Oh fuck me big brother, please make me come.”

“You're mine, aren't you Sansa? You want to be my slut, everyone will think you're the Maiden come again, but I know the truth.” Her nails start to bite into his skin but he doesn't miss a beat, “Say it Sansa, tell me.”

“I am your slut Robb, I belong to you! All I want is my big brother to fuck me and fill me with his seed. Please Robb, don't stop. Give me your big cock!”

He seemed to lose all sense, rutting deep inside her before she felt him come, making her come in response. He drops her knees and all but fall on top of her, pinning her to the bed. They're both gasping for breath and her arms wrap around his shoulders, “Gods, I love you Sansa.” He continues to whisper praises in her ear as he slips out of her. She's surprised that he doesn't look at her pussy, but she can feel his seed oozing out along what must be some of her own release. Her thighs feel sticky but she ignores the unpleasant sensation to enjoy the warmth and weight of Robb.


	9. Sansa's Name Day, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's Name Day
> 
> Updated tags, yo.

Robb awoke the morning of Sansa's Name Day with her naked in his arms. Even after their parents and siblings had returned over a week ago, Sansa had spent every night in his bed. They made love before falling asleep, sometimes spooning and other times Sansa's head pillowed on his chest. 

He wasn't sure why he slept so much better with Sansa in his bed, but he knew there was no greater pleasure than the feeling of her soft skin against his and the smell of her brilliant red hair. This particular morning, he found himself cupping one of her breasts and he just laid there enjoying the sumptuous weight in his hand. She's cuddled close to him, the lush curve of her ass pressed into his stiff cock.

Sansa moans softly and wiggles against him, “Good morning my love.”

“Good morning my sweet girl. Happy Name Day, love.” He kisses her cheek and starts stroking her nipple, grinning as he feels it begin to peak.

“Oh yes, it is my Name Day. What shall you gift your queen with first?”

Robb chuckles in her ear, “Shall I bend the knee and pleasure my queen with my mouth?”

She turns over to look him in the eye, biting her lip nervously and blushing, “Robb, would you do something dirty for me? You don't have to but... It was a thought I had, something that made me terribly wet.”

He grins and pulls her into a bruising kiss, nip her lip before pulling away, “Tell me what my dirty girl wants.”

Sansa traces his collarbone, not ready to meet his eye, “Would you... would you spend inside me before you put your mouth on me?

“Gods Sansa, my hungry little slut. How do you want me sweet heart?” Her giggle is smothered by a kiss and she rolls so he was pulled on top of her. She buries her fingers in his hair and spreads her legs wide for him. Once enveloped in her tight pussy he moans in her ear, “Perfect girl, so wet for me.”

She throws an arm around his shoulders and hugs him close, “I'm always wet for my big brother.” His pace is unhurried, no one will expect them for at least two hours. He's nervous about what she's asked of him, but she's been so eager to try anything he asks of her, so why should he not return the favor? He still wants to savor the heady feel of her cunt. She's humming softly in his ear, panting when his thrusts speed up a little.

He cradles her head and whispers softly in her ear, telling her how much he loves her, how perfect and beautiful and special she is. She nuzzles her cheek against his own, sliding her feet up and down his legs, “I love you Robb.”

“I love you too, Sansa.” He kisses her, pressing his forehead against her's, staring in her entrancing blue eyes. He's close to the edge and wants Sansa to go over with him, so he reaches between them to start strumming her clit, watching her eyelashes flutter closes. “My beautiful girl, come for my cock sweetheart.” He kisses her when he feels her walls tighten around him like a vice, silencing her keening cries. He loses himself in the midst of her peak, groaning against her lips as his seed fills her.

When Sansa's eyes reopen and meet his gaze, Robb finally lets him softening cock slip out and he pushes two fingers inside her cunt and uses them to gather part of their release. He brings the sticky mixture up to Sansa's lips, smearing some across her lips before she sucks the rest off his fingers. He kisses her passionately, licking the sinful taste from her lips. He sits back on his heels and stares down at his sister's nakedness, cupping her breasts and pinching her rosy nipples into hard peaks, “You're so beautiful, my love. Is there any way in particular you want to be for this?” When she shakes her head he lets his hands glide down until they reach her knees. He pushes her knees up to her chest and she watches him shamelessly as he lowers his mouth to her cunt, first teasing her lips with his tongue before he plunges it into her dripping hole. He fucks her like until his jaw begins to ache a little, but he doesn't want to stop, finding himself inflamed by their taste mixed and her breathy moans and whimpers. Finally he moves his mouth back to focus on her pearl and sinks to fingers in her sopping hole. The sounds she makes take him from half hard to throbbing with need and by the time she peaks he is impatient with need.

Her eyes are barely seem able to focus on him when returns to kiss her on the mouth, his lips still slick with her release, “Robb, fuck me again, please. From behind, laying down.” He helps her roll onto her stomach and they fit a pillow below her hips before he slams his cock in her cunt, made even tighter by the change in position. He lays mostly on top of her, careful not to crush her but she doesn't complain about being pinned by him. “Talk dirty to me, big brother.”

Robb bites her earlobe, “My little slut just loves dirty talk, doesn't she. Almost as much as she loves my cock.” He speeds up his thrusts, “Does my filthy girl want to know how I'm going to fuck her on my Name Day?” He hears her whimper what sounds like a plea, “My little sister is going to give me her ass. That's right Sansa, I'm going to spread that tight hole around my cock.” She bites a pillow and moans and rocks her hips back again his, “You want me to take you that way, don't you? You're such a dirty girl, you'd like me to pull out and fuck your ass right now, wouldn't you? Greedy girl, you'll have to be patient. I'll need to start by putting a finger in, stretching you out little by little. I'll fuck you while I do it, you'll have me in both holes, you'll like that, won't you little slut?” Her walls are fluttering around him and he bites her ear again before he starts to pump inside her roughly, wanting to come together, “You've been so quiet little sister, I need to hear you. Do you want my cock in your ass?”

He watches as her fingers dig into his sheets and she releases the pillow from her teeth, “Robb, I don't want my brother's cock in my ass, I need it. I need your big cock to fuck me in my ass.” Their both panting heavily and her words are pushing him so close to the edge he's worried he'll peak before she does. “All my holes, my mouth, my pussy, ah! My ass, they belong to you, they're for you to claim when ah ever and however you want. I'm your slut, big brother.” He grips her hips and pounds into her until her walls clamp down on him and he spills once more.

Finally spent, he rolls off her and pulls her against him to spoon once more, “Sansa, I love you, my sweet, filthy girl.”

Sansa giggles, “I love you too, Robb. Thank you for my marvelous Name day present, hopefully I will be able to walk again.”

“You are still my queen, Sansa and your Name day has just begun. I'm sure my filthy girl has more things she wants to try.” He leans over to kiss her cheek and they fall back asleep until Robb's alarm awaken them to face their family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter I actually typed on a computer. Forgot how much faster it was!


	10. Sansa's Name Day, Part Two

For Sansa, it felt as if time was slowing down just to spite her. Normally, she loved being princess for the day, especially the extra attention from her father, but even after making love most the morning all she really wanted was to go to bed with Robb. She awoke before their alarm went off and she tried to just watch him sleep, but she gave up on patience and started to trace a finger across her brother's soft lips. His arms tightened around her and she felt her heart starts to race. She cupped his jaw and leaned in to kiss him, melting against him, “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“Good morning, my love.”

“Sansa, I haven't had a chance to get you a proper present since our relationship changed. I wish I had had time to get you a gift that would express the depth of my feelings, but all you're going to get it a dumb gift from your fool of a brother that tried to pretend you weren't everything to me.” He pulled her into a passionate kiss, “But you are Sansa, you're everything. I would do anything to show you.”

“All I want is you Robb.” She smiles slyly at him, “This morning was a great start towards making it up to me.”

Robb laughed softly, “A start, huh?” He starts kissing her neck and shoulders.

She raises a haughty eyebrow, “I seem to remember you saying something about this being my day.”

“Just teasing, sweetheart.” He nipped at her collarbone, “What does my dirty girl want?” 

She blushes and squirms a little, worried that this may finally cross the line. She wonders constantly when Robb will deny her and worries he would think less of her because of her desires. “Tonight, would you come to my room and pretend I'm asleep?” Her skin feels hot and she starts to babble, “I just thought it would be so naughty if you were trying not to wake me but still doing stuff to me. I mean, I'd be awake the whole time, but I'd try to stay still and silent so you wouldn't stop.”

Robb was quiet for a long time, long enough for Sansa to truly wonder if she had disgusted him. “Sansa, that's really what you want?” She nods, too nervous to speak now. “I must admit, I'd thought about sneaking in your room a few times, it always made me feel horrible.” He kisses her then, a little rougher than normal, “Sansa, Gods, just when I thought you couldn't possibly be any more perfect and meant for me, you show just how delightfully filthy you are.” A hand slipped down to knead the curve of her ass, “Don't worry, little sister, I'm going to have my way with you. All sweet and pliant under me, your tight little pussy's going to be dripping for me, isn't it?” His fingers slipped down spread the lips of her cunt and felt her slickness, curling two fingers inside her and seemed to beckon waves of pleasure from her.

“Robb, we have to get up soon.” She moaned, eyes closing and hips jerking towards him.

“I know, sweetheart, I'll hurry. It's going to be a long day, I want you at least once more. Can I have you?”

“Yes, Robb, take me please.” He rolls so she's caged between his arms and uses his sticky fingers guide his cock into her waiting cunt. Her walls feel so tight around him, she tries to spread her legs more, lifting and bending one leg and pressing it against Robb's hip as he starts to move within her. Her knee pushes against his arm with every thrust, until he reaches down and pulls her leg over his arm so it rest in the crook of his elbow. The slight change in position draws a soft moan from Sansa and the feel of her fluttering around him causes him to start to rut, each thrust drawing a sharp gasp of pleasure from her. As he moves within her, she buries her fingers into his soft curls, nails scraping his scalp lightly. 

“My sweet girl, I love you so much. Touch yourself for your big brother. I know you want to come, come for me, my little slut.” She left one hand in his hair and stroked her clit furiously, pulling him down to muffle her cry as she came, closely followed by her brother. They caught their breath together, holding each other close, “I'm going to take good care of you tonight, my love. Happy birthday.”

It was only anticipation that got her through the day, and the sheer pleasure of stuffing her panties in Robb's pocket before they enter the restaurant for dinner, grinning whenever she felt Robb's hot gaze on her got her through dinner. When they finally got home and opened present, Sansa didn't have to fake her delight. Her father had given her three dozen LED candles and rechargeable batteries, from her mother she received a variety of art supplies to help her start sketching her own clothing designs. Bran, Arya, and Rickon pooled their money to buy a gift card for a textile shop in White Harbor. Robb's gift surprised her the most, an extensive book of fashion history. Robb helped her carry everything upstairs, kissing her breathless the second the shut her door.

Sansa giggled as they pulled apart, “Help me set up all my candles, and then it's bed time.”

He pulled her close, “Whatever you want sweetheart.” It took a while to set them all to her liking, but by the time they had set them all up, Sansa was amazed at the romantic mood lighting. She smiled and ushered him out the door, winking before closing the door and rushing to change. Finally, she settled in bed and waited for her brother to come to her.

~~

Robb feels strangely nervous as he prepares to walk into Sansa's room. He hadn't been lying when he told Sansa that he had fantasied about sneaking into his sister's room, though it caused him a great deal of guilt and self-doubt after the rush of arousal wore off. To know that Sansa wanted the same things he did was a heady rush, but he needed to concentrate on Sansa's desires, not his own. He opened her door slowly, creeping in to maintain the illusion. Sansa laid so sweetly in the middle of her bed, one arm thrown over her head and the other at her side. He stood at the edge of her bed, bewitched by the beauty before him, the artificial candle light making her auburn hair flash copper. He gave his aching cock a couple quick strokes before pulling down his boxers, setting the small bottle of lube onto her bedside table and crawling into bed next to his sister.

He props himself up on his elbow and gazes down at her, noticing her nipples were visible through the thin white jersey nightgown she wore. He slowly teases a finger across her breasts, circling her nipples but pulling back when she shifts slightly. She settles and he returns his attention to her breasts, pulling the neckline down and suckling her now exposed nipple. His hand drifted down, pulling up her skirt until he could reach down her panties. He stroked the lips of her sex a little, only having to pull back once, before he slowly worked her panties down and off. He starts to play with her clit first, listening careful to the way her breath hitched. Slowly, Sansa's legs widened until he was able to easily slip one finger into the tight walls of her sex. She's as wet as she promised, and he grows eager enough to push a second finger. She murmurs a soft moan, causing him to withdraw and she rolls over, hips propped up by a pillow he hadn't noticed before.

Now he's staring at the perfect globes of her ass, pale as moonlight and he wondered Sansa would enjoy being spanked. He straddles her thighs and starts squeezing her ass cheeks before spreading them to reveal her pink pucker. He leans over and grabs the vanilla flavored lube and pours a little onto his fingers before rubbing it across her tight hole. Crawling down her body until his face is level with her ass, he kisses each cheek before setting his tongue to work on her. Robb heard her gasp but she kept still so he didn't stop, laving her asshole with the flat of his tongue before working the tip into the tight hole, moaning when her lips buck back against him. Everything he does with Sansa is forbidden, but tasting her this way makes him mad with lust. He fucks her with his tongue, not caring that she's begun to whimper and moan almost constantly now, twitching with each flick of his tongue.

Too soon, his cock demands to be inside her and he crawls back up her body, holding her ass cheeks apart as he finally fills her with his cock. He moves as slowly as he can stand, the feel of her wet pussy wrapped so tightly around him making every moment a struggle for control. He has to stop twice before his control finally snaps and he grabs the pillow beneath her hips to pull her against his deep thrusts. Sansa begins moaning again, even saying his name so quietly he can barely hear her over the sound of his hips slapping against her ass. She keeps pretending to sleep, but all Robb can think of now is coming, filling her with his seed. He lowers himself so his mouth is against her ear, growling in her ear as he took his pleasure before he came, moaning louder when he feels her come seconds later. He stays buried inside her, nipping at her earlobe as she pretends to awaken. “Robb, are you... inside me?'

“I am, little sister.” He ground his hips against her, grinning when she moaned, “You were even moaning my name in your sleep. Did you want your big brother to fuck you?”

“Yes, I’ve wanted that for so long.” 

He slips out of her and falls to the bed next to her, pulling her back against him. “Well, I'll fuck you again, and again, everyday from now on.”

She giggles and snuggles close, yawning, “I love you Robb.”

“I love you too Sansa.” More everyday, he thought, wondering how he could ensure she would be his forever.


	11. After-School Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted, sorry for the delay. Hopefully you enjoy!

Robb's knuckles turned white as he grips the steering wheel. Sansa sits next to him, staring out the window, entire posture closed off from him. Things had been fine at lunch, she goes to class and when they meet at his truck, she's quiet and tells him she's fine when he asks. He knows she isn't though, by the way she tensely tells him she wants to go home, despite their previous plans to park and make out before going home. He drove to a small service road that linked Winterfell Castle to Winterfell Manor and parked, turning off the car before facing his sister. “Alright Sansa, what's wrong? And don't tell me nothing, because it's clearly something.” She just frowns and continues to stare out the window. “I can't make it better if I don't know whats wrong sweetheart.”

“Maybe you can't make it better.” Her voice is soft and sad and it break his heart a little to hear.

“I can try. Please, my love.” He moves across the bench seat until he is pressed against her side and takes her hand.

She finally turns to him and her eyes are teary, “All day, girls throw themselves at you. You only want me because I convenient and easy.” The last word comes out as a sob, “You're going to get sick of me and go to college next year and find someone prettier and smarter and-- and you can have her over any time you want because you won't have to live at home!” She pulls her hand away and covers her face, shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

If Sansa hadn't been crying, Robb probably would have been angry at her accusations. This wasn't about his actions though, it was clear. At some point, his beautiful and accomplished sister's self-esteem had taken a nose dive, and until he figured out the root, he was going to have to be patient and reassuring. He hauled her into his lap and hugged her tight, “Never, sweet girl. I love you.” he murmured in her ear, hand rubbing up and down her back. Once her tears slowed enough that he thought saying more would help, he turned her in his lap so she could look him in the eye and he pulled her hands away, “Look at me Sansa.” When their eyes meet he feels like he's falling from a great height, “You are it for me. There will never be another girl. I only want you, and I will only ever want you. I'm don't want to lose you Sansa, not ever.” He strokes her cheek as his path forward becomes clear. “I don't want any other girl but you, you are perfect for me.” He kisses her, not knowing how to tell her just how much he loves her.

When their kiss ends, Sansa sags against him and she lays her head down on his shoulder. When she speaks, her voice is still quiet, “You still want me?”

“Gods, of course I do Sansa. There isn't a moment of the day that I don't want you. What in the world made you think I didn't?”

“We haven't had sex in days and you haven't even asked for a blow job or anything.”

“Oh. Sansa, I just, well I was trying to be respectful. You'd said you didn't want to have sex during your moon blood and it seemed selfish to ask you to do stuff for me when I can't do anything for you. Not because I don't want you. Sometimes it's hard to think about anything but how much I want you.” She pulls away to look at him, blushing prettily, which encourages him to talk a little dirty. “Sweetheart, I think about those pink lips wrapped around my cock all the time. I love when my little sister looks up at me with her big blue eyes and sucks me like I'm a delicious treat. My perfect slut, so eager to please she lets me fuck her mouth.” He buries his fingers in her hair, “Do you want to suck my cock, Sansa?”

She nods, biting her lip like a vixen as her hands start caressing his bulge through his uniform pants. “I love you Robb. Let me show you.”

He takes her hands in his own and brings them to his lips, slowly kissing each knuckle, “Sansa, you show me everyday. I don't need a blow job to know you love me, you have nothing to prove. I'm not going to say I don't always want a blow job, but I would hate for you to feel obligated.” He presses his forehead against her own and stares into the eyes that are his match. “I love you Sansa.”

“I love you too Robb.” She starts kissing her way to his ear, and whispers to him in the sexiest voice he's ever heard, “Please, I want my brother's big cock in my mouth. Don't keep making me wait, please Robb, I need it.” His pants are now unbearably tight and he releases Sansa's hands and she immediately starts stroking him again while unbuttoning his pants with her other hand.

“Fuck Sansa, I'm not going to last long.” She smiles and slides down the seats and immediately takes him as deep as possible. His hips jerk up, cursing to himself when he hears her gag. “I'm sorry, sorry sweet girl.” She pulls back for a moment to catch her breath, running her tongue from her base to the tip before goes back down to swallow him. He gripped the door handle and the back of her blouse, desperately trying not to buck into his sister's glorious mouth. He can feel her drool dripping down onto his balls and he knows he moments from spilling. “Sansa, Gods, I'm so close love, so good.” She moans softly and that's his undoing. When Sansa sits up, she sticks her tongue out at him, revealing what must have been most of his seed. “You dirty girl, so fucking sexy. Lick you lips for me darling?” She leans forward and does as he asks, spreading his seed across her swollen lips. He cups her face and slowly swipes his thumb across her lips and returns his seed to her mouth. Her blue eyes stay trained on his, though heavy lidded and she's panting and he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

“Robb, I want you to make love to me.” She bites her bottom lip and looks nervous, “I just worry there would be a mess.”

He pulls her into his lap, holding his close as he thinks, nuzzling his face against her neck, “Maybe we could take a bath together. No mess to worry about.”

She moans a little when he starts caressing her nipples through her bra and shirt, “That may work. Do you want to do that Robb?”

“I want to fuck you every way imaginable, my love.” He kisses her softly now, before releasing her and tucking his cock away. “Let's get home darling.”

~~

When they get home they're surprised to find the house empty, except for their maid Nan. Their mother is with Bran and Rickon at a Cub Scouts meeting and Arya is at a cross country meet in Hornwood. Robb excuses himself first, claiming to be doing homework and shortly after Sansa claims cramps and tells Nan she'll go take a hot bath. Robb practically yanks her into her room, silencing her startled giggles with probing kisses. As soon as the door is locked he's tugging her to the bathroom, rushing to start filling the bathtub before letting his hands roam her soft curves and he devours her mouth. His passion is a little overwhelming, but after her days of worrying he no longer wanted her, she was happy to be reminded how much her brother desired her. Slowly, they undressed each other, mouths locked until Sansa's bra fell to the floor and Robb dove to suck on her teats, pulling her pink nipples into stiff peaks. She moaned, fingers gripping his curls tight as he moved from one breast to the other. Once the bath was filled, Robb climbed in first. Sansa ran to the water closet to freshen up a bit before returning and climb into the bath, back against Robb's chest.

At first they just cuddle as Robb presses wet kisses against her neck and shoulders and he cups and kneads her breasts until she finally lays her head and begs him to take her. His hands slide to her waist as he guides her to impale herself on his stiff cock, moaning together as her wet heat envelopes him. “Gods Robb, I don't ever want to go that long without having you inside me.”

“No sweet girl, me either.” He kissed her cheek before guiding her to rock against his cock, wanting to stay completely sheathed. She soon finds a comfortable rhythm, and he moved his hands back to her breasts, at first caressing them softly before rolling her peaked nipples between his fingers. 

She sighs and reaches behind her to tangle her fingers in Robb's curls, then uses her grip to angle him for a kiss. “Robb, will you talk dirty to me? I love the things you say while you fuck me.”

He chuckles in her ear, nipping the lobe, “What, having your brother balls deep in your sweet cunt isn't dirty enough for you? No, not my filthy little sister. Can't just be fucked like a slut, needs to be talked to like one too.” Robb gives her nipples one more rough pinch before his hands grab her waist once more and starts lifting her up before pulling her back down on his cock as her walls flutter around him. “Beg for me sweet Sansa. Tell me darling.”

“Robb, please. Gods, you know how badly I need you. Give me your seed big brother.”

“I will Sansa, everyday. So beautiful when you beg. Even prettier on your knees.”

“Please Robb, please. I'll get down on my knees everyday and beg for your seed, just please make me come.” Her voice turns pleading as she grips the side of the tub.

He starts stroking her pearl, movement rough and eager, “Such a hungry girl, I'll take care of you. Come for me, let me feel that tight cunt.” She sobs his name as she finds her release, rocking against him until she feels him spill within her. He wraps his arms tightly around her, “My sweet Sansa, don't ever doubt my love, please. This is where I belong, with you in my arms. You told me you were mine, always. I'm going to keep you, always.” He feels her start to shake like she's crying, “Sansa, what wrong? Did I say something? Please don't cry, darling.”

She feels him slip out of her before she turns awkwardly in the tub and puts her arms around him, “I love you Robb, I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” He holds her until the water turns cold and they rinse themselves quickly in the shower. After they're dressed once more, they cuddle on Robb's bed. “We should go to White Harbor this weekend. Before school gets too much busier. Maybe you could get your fabric for your Winter Ball dress. Spend some time at the beach, I know your love of the sea my darling.” He kisses her, “I think the rest of the family will be busy, so we can be ourselves.”

“You'd really go fabric shopping with me Robb?”

“Well, actually, I may go pick up a few things myself.” He gives her a wicked grin, “I discovered that you only have to be seventeen to buy stuff from sex shops. I was thinking of buying us a few toys.”

She felt her face get hot, “If you want to Robb.”

“Don't worry, Sansa. I won't get anything too wild.” He kisses her softly, “And if you don't want to use anything I buy, it's okay. Don't know if I can return it, considering... But I won't get anything too expensive with that in mind.”

“I trust you, Robb.” She suddenly smirks, “Will you get a toy I can use on you?” She watches his eyes grow wide and giggles, “Turn about is fair, is it not?”

“I will certainly keep that in mind, sweetheart.”

They laid together, and Sansa felt the fear that shadowed her endlessly the past few days melt away under the warmth of Robb's loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was terribly tempted to summarize this chapter as: Siblings that lay together, stay together.
> 
> Anyone want to guess Robb's path forward?
> 
> Also, special thanks to Jeanettesc. You're the best.


	12. White Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Sansa take their trip to White Harbor.

Sansa browsed through the makeup bins with disinterest. She wasn't thrilled that Robb had to ditch her as soon as they reached White Harbor, and not even taking her to the fabric store as they had planned. Instead, he took her to White Knife Mall and promptly disappeared. His reasoning had been vague at best and she was trying to not feel disgruntled, but now a little over an hour later, she was having trouble resisting the urge to demand he take her home. She hadn't even planned on taking this much time to shop, she had wanted to spend most of the time with Robb, walking on the beaches or exploring their Godswoods. 

She was about to type an angry text to Robb when he asked her where he could meet her, complete with seven smiley faces with hearts for eyes and another six with kissy mouths. She smiled, feeling silly for thinking so poorly of him. She walked the short distance to the food court to meet him and when she sees him her heart starts racing, and she throws her arms around him. “Where have you been?”

He kisses her sweetly before pulling back a little, “Getting a surprise. Ready to eat?” He asks before leading her away from the food court to find his truck.

“Where are we going?”

Robb grins over at her, his hand warm on the small of her back, “Part of the surprise. Looks like you didn't get much.”

Her lips twitch down in a slight frown, “Well, I wasn't really planning on spending a lot of time at the mall.”

He had the good grace to look apologetic, “I'm sorry Sansa, but I think my surprise will make up for it.” When he reach the truck he presses her against the passenger door and kisses her again, deeper this time until her knees feel weak. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

While they drove, Sansa turned the radio up and sang her heart out, dancing in her seat as she watched the scenery. They seemed to be heading to towards Ramsgate and finally stopped at a tiny restaurant that specialized in fish and chips right off the beach to the south of Ramsgate. Robb ran inside and came back out just a few minutes later, carefully balancing to large bags and sparkling juices and they were back on the road moments later. They didn't go much further, stopping at a cliff that overlooked the Narrow Sea. Robb backs up so the truck bed faces the view and pulls blankets and pillows from the backseat of the cab. While he sets up the bed, Sansa just stares out to the sea in wonder and when he's done, he hugs her from behind, “Not a bad surprise, right?” She shakes her head and turns in his arms to hug him back. He kisses her neck, “Let's eat before the food gets cold. I have another surprise for you after lunch.”

After they've eaten, Robb pulls her in his lap and just holds her for a while, and she can hear his heartbeat speed up as her ear in pressed to his chest. “I love you Sansa.”

“I love you too Robb.”

“Before, I told you that you were it for me. I need you to know, I truly mean that you are the only girl or woman I ever want to be with. That's why I got this today.” Her heart stops when he pulls out the ring box. “It isn't much, you deserve more.” He opens the box and reveals a simple rose gold band. “Will you marry me Sansa?”

“Robb... I don't know what to say. How could we marry? No septon would do it.”

“We're of the North. We would go before the Heart Tree in the Winterfell Godswoods. I know in many ways it wouldn't be official. But, I would swear before the Old Gods that you're are my wife. That I would have no other, love no other, lay with no other.” Robb falls quiet for a moment, taking her hand and staring down at it, “Sansa, I'm only asking you this, because it is what I want and what I hope you want. If you do not want to marry me, I wouldn't not hold it against you. It is fast and it's far from traditional. But I love you. And I want you to be my wife, even if it is only know to the two of us and the Gods.”

Sansa tangles her fingers in Robb's hair and pulls him close for another kiss, “I will marry you Robb. I can't imagine ever loving anyone else the way I love you.” He slides the ring on his finger and they kiss again, overcome by their passion. She turns so she's straddling his lap and grinds down against him, moaning as she feels him grows hard. Robb reaches down and undoes his pants, pulling his cock out before reaching under Sansa's skirt to pull her panties aside. She kisses him as she slides down his length, whimpering against his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” His hands grip her ass cheeks hard as she ride him, neither caring that they are out in the open, so completely insensible in their love making that Sansa pulls her shirt off and pulls Robb's mouth to her breast. He sucks hard at the rosy nipple and she felt her peak nearing quickly. She rides him hard, fingernails raking through his curls.

“Please, please, don't stop. You feel so good, Gods.” Sansa throws her head back and she buries him deep inside her, feeling her walls squeeze down on him as she comes apart. Robb follows her, the feeling of her cunt throbbing around him takes him over the edge. She sags against him, her energy leaving her in the afterglow and Robb's hands slide up and down her back, tracing patterns in the soft skin left bare to him. “So here's the only thing I don't understand,” She murmurs against his shoulder, “Why did you take me to the mall while you were ring shopping? We had already planned on going to the fabric store.”

He clears his throat, “Well, I was thinking that we could use the Winterball as an excuse to get dressed up before we married. So you wouldn't just be buying fabric for ballgown, but a wedding dress. It was just a thought, if you want to do something differently--”

She silenced him with a soft kiss, “That's a lovely idea.” Her fingers stroke his cheek, “You realize I will need more time at the fabric store if I am buying for my wedding dress, don't you?”

Robb chuckles softly, “Take all the time you need, my love.” She pulls away and grabs her shirt, blushing as she glanced around and Robb tucks himself back his pants before they start to gather up the blankets and pillows. 

Once everything is stowed once more, Sansa throws her arms around Robb again, hugging him tightly, “I'm so happy Robb.” 

He lifts her up and spins around, eliciting a joyful laugh from her, “I am too. I can't wait to call you my wife.” He kissed her before they climbed back into the truck and started the drive back to White Harbor. Sansa spent more time on the way back, watching her brother and staring at the lovely ring he had give her. It wasn't what she had imagined in the past but it had come from Robb, and that was what mattered most to her. She had always dreamed of her wedding and the lavish reception that would follow, but she had never dreamed of her future husband until she had begun to have feelings for Robb. Then, her dreams of the future involved a little cottage and beautiful auburn haired children with his curls and the eyes they shared. She wanted to ask him if he wanted children, but she decided to wait for another time to ask.

The drive back to White Harbor doesn't seem to take nearly as long, soon Robb was parking in the lot of Three Sisters' Fabrics. Sansa had only been there once, but she knew that their selection was a much higher quality than anything in Winterfell. She had been a little dishonest when she said it would take longer to pick fabrics for a wedding dress than it would a regular ballgown. The pattern she had chosen was actually a vintage wedding dress pattern, meaning the only thing she really wanted to change was the colors. Originally, she had planned to do a blue dress, but she knew now she wanted to do Stark grey. Robb kissed the back of her hand and told her he would be going toy shopping, waggling his eyebrows at her until she blushed and that he would be back waiting in the parking lot once he was done or if she called to tell him she was done.

Once in the store, she was a woman on a mission. Finding the silks was easy, finding it in the correct shade of grey was tricky, but by the time she walked to the counter to have her choices cut she was practically bouncing with excitement. She imagined the way Robb's eyes would light up when he saw her, the way his lips would curl into a smile and the feel of his hand on her back. She heard her phone beep and glanced at it while she waited for the girl helping her to finish measuring her selection, smiling when she saw Robb was now outside. 

By the time they were almost home, night had fallen and they had already missed having dinner with their family so they had stopped at a diner in Cerwyn on their way home, but Sansa was a little surprised when Robb drove them to their favorite parking spot. He slid across the bench seat and pulls her into his lap, hand cradling the back of her head as he kissed her hungrily. “Want to see our new toys, little sister?” His grin sent a shiver down her spine, but she nodded. “Of course you do, you're always such an eager little slut for me.” He grabbed a bag from back and starts kissing her neck, “Are you eager enough to let me try one out, right here and now?” She bit her lip, nervously playing with Robb's collar. “You don't have to, if you're not ready.” 

His lips brush her forehead and the hand cupping her head starts massaging her neck. She feels the tension slowly leave her body and she is pliant in his lap. “What did you have in mind?” She mumbles, cuddling against him.

“I haven't been able to forget the way you said you needed my cock in your cute little ass. I thought we should maybe play around with a butt plug. Nothing big or scary. Just something to test the waters.” He dug through the bag and retrieved a bottle of lube, toy cleaner and a box that held three plugs in increasing sizes. “See, the first one isn't much of anything really. If you don't like it I 'll stop, just say the word, my darling girl. My soon to be wife.” He kisses her neck, nipping lightly.

Sansa nods, still a bit nervous. Robb pushes up her skirt slowly, fingers splayed across her thigh to touch as much skin as possible, his thumb caressing the softest skin between her legs. She leans back against the door and watches him. When he reaches her panties, he runs his thumb around her slit, grinning when he felt how wet she was. She helped him slide her panties off and he grinned once they were off, “See that, sweetheart? My seed soiled your panties, I guess they're mine now.” He tossed them over to the driver's seat and his fingers delved between her slick lips, teasing her clit until she moaned for him, “That's it, that's my girl. You know I'll take good care of you, don't you Sansa?” She nods and he begins to pump two fingers inside her, “Of course you do, you know your big brother would never let anything bad happen to you. All I want to do is make you feel good. Make you come so sweetly for me.” He kisses her as his fingers work furiously to bring her to her peak. Her hips cant with each thrust as she grips his shoulder and knee for support. She breaks their kiss as she comes apart, cry out as her walls squeeze his fingers almost to the point of pain.

Once she's comes down, his fingers slip out and he sucks her releases from them, groaning at the taste of her. He returns his fingers to trace her sensitive pearl, “Are you ready to give it a try, love?” She nods, still boneless in his arms. He smiles and slides into the middle of the bench, “Okay, I want you to lay down across the seat, face down. Can you do that?”

“Yes Robb,” She's about to do as he asks when he reaches in the back once more and pulls a pillow forward to rest her head on. She kisses him, tasting herself on his lips and feeling a rush of excitement. 

When she gets into a comfortable position, she can feel Robb's cock pressed hard against her hip, but he makes no move to do anything about it. He's doing something with the toy, spraying it with cleaner before they use it she thinks, but she trembles with anticipation. “Will you do one more thing for me, my sweet slut? Hold those cute little ass cheeks open for me.” She moans against the pillow and does as he asks, spreading herself open for him. He spreads lube across her tight opening, eliciting a shiver before slowly working the toy inside her. The tip is very narrow and causes no discomfort, but she's tense from the invasion. He stops about a quarter of the way in, less than an inch of the total length, before pulling out a little and pushing back in. “How do you feel, Sansa? Can you relax to fit more, or do you want to stop?”

“Don't stop, I can relax, it just feels strange.” She breathes deeply and Robb starts to rub her back between her shoulder blades, and slowly she relaxed. He started working the toy in farther, pulling back a little before going deeper than before until the toy is buried entirely in her ass, save for the flared base. Once it was settled, his hands moved to knead the globes of her ass, “See, that wasn't so bad, was it darling? How does it feel?”

“Strange. But good.” She wiggles in his lap.

“Can I fuck you, little sister? Can I fill both those sweet holes?” She moans at the thought.

“Please Robb, please fuck me. I need you.” He helps her sit up and pulls her to straddle his lap once more, kissing her lustfully.

“Can I turn you around sweetheart? I want to see your tight little holes spread open for me.” She moans again and lets him guide her to turn in his lap, grabbing the dashboard to balance herself while Robb undid his pants and unleashed his now throbbing cock. He gripped Sansa's hips hard as he yanked her back against him, and once the tip of his cock had slipped inside her, he bucked up into her heat, filling her completely. 

Sansa gasps for air as he rocks against her and grabs his knees to balance herself as he guides her in riding him. The angle is a little awkward but she cannot deny the intense pleasure of being so utterly full. “Oh Gods, Robb, feels so good. Fuck me, please fuck me hard big brother.”

He grunts and starts to pound into her, feeling her starting to flutter around him. “You love this, don't you little sister? Getting fucked like the slut you are, just for me. I'm going to fuck you and fill you everyday for the rest of our lives, because you're mine. My filthy girl, all mine.” She throws her head back and screams as she shatters, coming harder than ever before. Robb slams into her one last time before his cock pulses, spilling his seed deep inside her. She trembles as she leans against him, feeling thoroughly spent. He whispers in her ear, “Good girl, that's my girl.”

“Robb,” she mumbles, “That was amazing.” He chuckles in her ear and kisses her neck, holding her close until they recover their strength.

Once they have enough energy to move again, he has her sit on his knees with her hands on the dashboard as he pulls the toy slowly out of her, wiping it down with cleaner quickly and stowing it back in the box. He grabs the wet wipes he bought that afternoon and helps clean their mess off her thighs, before hauling her back into his lap. “You are amazing, my love. You are everything I ever dreamed of, and more. I love you.”

She turns slightly to kiss his, “I love you too, Robb, with everything I have.” She lays her head on his shoulder, “We should get back, don't want Mom or Dad to get suspicious.”

Robb sighs, “I suppose you're right. Think we can just head to bed? I want to hold you.”

“I think so,” She climbs back into the passenger seat, “I don't think I'll have to fake being exhausted.”

When they get home they beg off hanging with their family, Sansa promising to show her mother her purchases in the morning, yawning every few minutes before they're finally able to return to their rooms. Sansa joins Robb in his bed after using the bathroom to freshen up a bit. He held her close, their nude bodies pressed together the way that had for months now and would for years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I started to get cold feet about my plan to have Robb propose, but I decided it worked for the story. Let me know what you think!


	13. Stark Grey SIlk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little left over fabric goes a long way for a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Jeanettesc, for her awesome visual for this story! If anybody knows how to put it at the top of the story, let me know! It pushed me to finish this chapter after being stuck on the second paragraph for a week. If you want to see it, it's posted on my tumblrs - @redmandapanda64 and @powerpandaloveseverything or her tumblr @robbxsansafanfic.

The two months since Robb had proposed moved almost tortuously slow. Sansa had scolded Robb on three separate occasions for entering her room while she was working on her dress. School had been the worst, Sansa was on the receiving end of what seemed to be an unending line of suitors. Robb always had to resist the urge to glower at all the punks that thought they were worthy of his perfect sister. She had come up with the perfect excuse to refuse, claiming she wasn't allowed to date until she was seventeen. It didn't stop them from asking, but Sansa grew more beautiful every day so it was no surprise to Robb that she was so heavily pursued. Since they had started school Sansa had grown an entire cup size, a development Robb had spent hours enjoying already.

Three weeks before their wedding, Sansa hadn't come to bed like Robb had expected so he knocked on her door, leaning against the door frame and straining to hear what she was doing. He didn't hear the sewing machine, but Sansa had mentioned having to hand stitch large portions of her dress. He worried that their plans put too much pressure on Sansa to complete her dress in time, but he hoped desperately that she would be ready. When Sansa opened the door, Robb felt his chest tighten. She looked so beautiful, dressed in the same nightgown she wore the first time they made love. Sansa smiled at him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her cheek against his own. His hands grip her hips before sliding around her back, clenching her nightgown in the enticing area of back directly above the curve of her ass.

“Are you coming to bed soon, my love?” Robb murmurs in her ear, nipping her neck and smiling when he heard her breath hitch.

“I was going to come, but since you're impatient, let me show you what I was reading before you knocked.” She pulled him over to her desk where her laptop was set up, sitting in his lap once he's settled. He starts kissing her neck before she pulls up a web page and his mouth drops open when he sees a woman, hands bound behind her back, kneeling in front of a naked man. “I read that silk was the best thing to be tied up with, and well, I have scraps left over from my dress.” Robb's mouth goes dry and Sansa turns to look at him, wiggling her tight little ass against him.

“You want me to tie you up?” Robb licks him lips, grinding his rapidly hardening erection against her. After she nods, Robb growls, “And once I tie you up, what I should I do with my beautiful little sister?”

“Whatever you want big brother.” Her eyes are wide, looking so innocent he wants nothing more than to debauch her like never before. “I mean, you could take me however you'd like and I wouldn't be able to stop you.” She bites her lip, stroking his chest.

“I don't have to tie you up to do whatever I was with you. I can do whatever I want to you, fuck you any way I imagine, because you like whatever I do to you. Isn't that right my perfect slut?” She nods furiously, rubbing her thighs together. “That's a good girl. Now stand up, and take off your nightgown. I want to what you play with your breasts. Then give me your panties, once they're properly wet for me.” She's blushing as she strips for him, a pretty flush that travels down her neck to the tops of her breasts. She cups them, squeezing and moaning softly as she watches Robb. He can't just watch her though, reaching out to stroke her through her panties. She moans louder and throws back her head. Her hands knead the pale mounds and he watches how they fill her hands. “Pinch your nipples for me sweetheart, I want to see those hard little rosebuds.” She's quick to obey him and he slips his fingers around her panties, gathering her wetness and caressing her swollen clit.

“Robb, please...” She whimpers, hips jerking against his fingers.

He pulls away, smirking when she whines, “None of that darling. I didn't ask you to beg, now did I? Turn around, hands behind your back.” He absentmindedly rubbed her backside as quickly read through how to restrain her. In the past they had planned a safe word, but the website she had found recommended only tying her up while laying down. “Okay, my love. We're going to my room so I can get a toy to slip in that tight little hole after I tie you up.” He smacked her ass lightly and gathered up the silk scraps before leading her by the elbow to his room. He left her standing by the bed while he gathered up the bottle of lube and the vibrating butt plug he had purchased along with the “training” plugs. It was same length as the medium trainer, at four inches, but wider than the largest trainer, one and half inches in diameter. He strokes himself through his sleep pants, staring at his lover's shapely form from behind.

He tosses everything on the bed before pulling Sansa against him, kissing her neck and running his hands up and down her soft skin. “Alright, my sweet slut. I'm going to tie you up, then I'm going to fill your ass. I bought you a special toy, you're going to love it. And you can show your proper appreciation by getting on your knees and suck my cock. Are you ready my love?”

“Yes, fuck yes.” He slaps her backside a little harder than before, watching her shiver with anticipation. 

He loops the silk across her arms, carefully wrapping it loosely enough that it wouldn't hurt or cut off any circulation. Once he tied the last knot kissed Sansa's neck and whispered in her ear, “How is that love? Is that comfortable?” Sansa tugs a little at the ties, nodding after a minute. “Good girl. Are you ready to be filled up with your special toy?” She nods, and he kneels behind her and tugs her panties down, guiding her to step out before tossing the soaked satin onto his bedside table. She's slick with need and Robb guide her to kneel on his bed and spreads lube across her tight opening and the length of the toy. He starts working the toy against her hole, teasing her clit with one hand while he plunges the hole deep and deeper. It take a long time until the toy is buried to the flared base and Sansa buries her face against a pillow to muffle her cries. Her cunt is glistening, lips swollen and the sight of her makes his cock throb almost painfully. “How do you feel Sansa?”

“Good, so good.” Sansa's body trembles before him.

“That's my little slut. Time to suck me off. Off the bed and on your knees.” She's has trouble getting off the bed without use of her hands, but Robb helps her climb down and kneel in front of him. He cards his fingers through her flaming hair and smiles down at her. Her pupils are blown out and he hardly sees the deep blue of her eyes. He pulls her close and she licks the tip of his cock teasingly, before licking down to the base, lapping as his balls. His fingers tighten in her hair and he guides her as she swallows him whole. Sansa sucks on him, moaning as if she was savoring him like a delicious treat, but he's learned she enjoys sucking him off almost as much as he enjoys eating her out. “Good girl, that's a good girl. Sucking me so well, love fucking that sweet mouth.” When the head of his cock hits the back of her throat he groans and tightens his fingers in her hair. Finally, he had to pull her mouth off him, not wanting to finish too soon. 

Robb could only stare down at his beautiful sister, lips swollen and wet. She's panting, staring up at him fervently and he bends down to kiss her, one hand still tangled in her hair and the other squeezing her ass. He kneels in front of her and turns the vibrator on. Sansa pulls back and cries out, almost falling forward. He hurries to grab her and kissing her deeply, swallowing her surprised moans. He plunges two fingers into her dripping entrance, sinking to his knuckles easily. Sansa's body trembles against his own, and she rides his fingers eagerly until she reaches her peak quicker than ever before. He turns off the vibrator before sucking her wetness of his fingers. “Fuck, you taste so sweet. I'm going to fuck you now sweetheart, fuck you hard like I know you love. Can't do that with your hands behind your back, will you be a good girl or do I need to tie you back up?”

“I'm a good girl, please fuck me Robb.” Her pleas come out in weak pants and he quickly unties her arms and helps her to her feet before positioning her onto knees, her face pressed against the pillows.

He slicks the top of his cock with her come before slamming into her, pulling her hips back against his own. “Now listen to me, Sansa. I'm going to turn that vibrator back on, so keep your face in the pillows. I don't need your screams waking the whole house.” When the vibrator starts back up, he barely stops himself from coming. He can feel it, buried deep inside her and the sensation was maddening. He pulls out for a moment, gasping for air as Sansa writhes on the bed before him. The sight of her is almost too much and he takes her in a frenzy. She screaming into the pillow and she grinds back against him, struggling to match his rhythm but it doesn't take long for them to peak. As her walls clamp down upon him, Robb falls forward and bites Sansa's shoulder to muffle his own shouts, cock twitching as he spills deep inside her. 

It feels like hours before Robb can move once more and he slowly releases Sansa's flesh from his mouth and pulls away from her, turning off the vibrator. Sansa sags a little, but stays up on her knees, leaving him with the vision of his seed dripping from her ravished hole. Her body is still trembling when he rises from the bed, hurrying to the bathroom and back to clean Sansa up. She whimpers a little as he pulled the toy out, and he carefully cleans her before washing and putting the toy away. He crawls into bed with her and pulls her into the cradle of his arms. “How was that, my love? What you imagined?”

“It was even better than I hoped. I love you Robb.”

“I love you too Sansa. Will you want to do that again Sansa?”

“Gods, yes.” She turns in his arms, “Maybe I could even tie you up, someday.” Her smiles seems cheeky, but he can see the question in her eyes. He imagines being completely under her power and feels his manhood twitch back to life.

His lips collide with her own, licking into her mouth. “Fuck Sansa, you're going to be the death of me.” He rolls her to her back and begins kiss down her body, licking at her rosy nipples. “Are you going to tie me up and tease me?” He nips at the underside of her breasts before kissing lower, “Make me watch you play with your pretty little cunt and deny me a taste?” He kisses the top of her mound before resting his chin there and looking up at his sister. “Can I have you once more, love?”

“Always Robb, always once more.” Her knees fall open and her fingers nails scrape against his scalp. He starts slow, certain that she's still overly sensitive. He licks along her wet folds, sometime dropping lower, tongue dipping into her opening.

Robb works her back up slowly, following her cues. The way her hips sway and rock against his mouth, the tightening of her fingers in his hair. She's careful to keep her voice low, but she moans and begs and eventually he brings her to climax before crawling back up her body and filling her once more. All her limbs wrap around him, pulling him close. “I love you, my sweet Sansa.” Their lips join and they scarcely part, sharing breathe as he rocks against her, consumed by their mutual pleasure. She's still tight around him and he knows he won't last much long so he eases a hand between them and strokes her pearl until her walls pulse around him and he loses himself in her. 

Sansa lays pinned beneath his body, stroking his back slowly as their hearts slow. “Not much longer now, Robb.”

He pulls out of her and moves to her side, caressing her soft skin, “Soon, you'll be my wife. Mine, forever.” His kiss is more possessive than ever before, and his arms hold her close as they fall asleep. That night he dreams of Sansa cradling their baby close as she sings it to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Janina, Jeanettesc, and kittykatknits. You're the best!
> 
> Next chapter will be the wedding!


	14. Wedding Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the wedding would be next, but I wrote this to start and the rest of the wedding is coming out slower than planned, and I wanted to give you something!

On the morning of Sansa's wedding, she felt guilty for being happy that her entire family was gone. Her father and mother had to leave town to help her uncle Edmure after grandpa Hoster had been diagnosed with bone cancer and had been suffering delirium since his last hospital visit. In the absence of their parents, Bran and Rickon were staying with the Reeds and Arya was staying with the Mormonts. They were expected to be gone at least a week, possibly longer if care couldn't be set up in that time. Sansa and Robb were deemed old enough and responsible enough to stay home while they were gone. Even if they had to go to school, it would be like a little honeymoon at home. 

Her mother had cried when she realized she would missed Sansa's first real dance, but in her guilt she had made Sansa appointments at the best hair dresser and makeup artist in Winterfell. Sansa had felt heavy when she comforted her mother, a guilty ache in her stomach. She wasn't sure what made her feel worse, that she was happy that her mother wouldn't be there for a week or knowing that her mother would be devastated that she was missing her children's wedding. Not that she would approve. 

Last night had been the first time they had slept apart in months and it had left Sansa feeling anxious on her wedding day. Until now, she had never felt any doubt about her relationship with Robb, but she imagined the pain she would cause her family if they ever knew the truth. It frightened her, more than the insecurity she had felt about their relationship. She just laid there, trying to imagine her life without Robb, but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Whatever disaster came from their love, Sansa would face it with Robb, as husband and wife. She let herself into Robb's room, hoping to wake him with a blow job, but instead she found him touching himself with his eyes closed. She bit her lip to contain her giggle at catching Robb masturbating. “Thinking of someone special, big brother?” She crawls on the bed towards Robb as their eyes meet.

“Well, since it is was my wedding day, I realized that I should have gotten a stag party. You know Theon would have thrown me one if he knew our plans.” Robb laughed a little when he saw disapproving grimace. “I wouldn't want some other girl or woman dancing for me. Only you sweetheart.”

She blushes, “You want me to strip for you?”

Robb licks his lips, “Only if you wanted to, love. I might even have some ones to slip in your panties.” She shivered under his hot gaze and suddenly wanted to touch herself for him.

“Okay, but be nice if I'm terrible!” She sat on the edge of his bed, trying to imagine a song she would dance to, but came up empty. Instead, she focused on Robb and the heat growing in her stomach. She stood from the bed, trying to emphasize the sway of her hip. She raises her hands over her head and strokes down one arm and she swings around, leading with her hip. When she looks back at Robb, he's sitting on the edge and reaching into his bedside table without looking away. He pull a stack of fresh ones out and gives her a wolfish grin. She keeps swaying and runs her hands down her body, caressing her breasts and toying with the hem of her nightgown. She thought about the nightgown she had made for tonight, her wedding night. She raised the hem a little, giving him a teasing peek. She winks and comes a little closer, showing him her lacy panties.

He reaches out a slips a couple bills into her panties, licking him lips as he drags his eyes up and down her body. She's wet and she want to just rip off all her clothes and have him immediately, but she wants to give him a show. She stands between his legs and puts her bent knee on his thigh and runs her fingers down his bare chest. “I love when you watch me. Almost as much as I love you're fucking me.” She removes her leg and turns away from him, slowly pulling the dress over her head and tossing it back at him. She cups her breasts before turning back to him, crouching down and staring up at him as she fondles her breasts. 

He beckons her forward with a finger and she walks forward and straddles his lap. “You want me to fuck you sweetheart?” She nods, biting her lip and grinding down on his boxer-clad erection. He stands, holding her hips before tossing her on the bed. His hands were on her panties a second later, tugging them off roughly. He shoves his boxers down and crawls between her legs, positioning his cock at her wet opening before hooking her knees over her elbows and drives into her. She arches her back and cries his name. “I love you, sweet Sansa. My perfect girl, I'd do anything for you my love.” He kisses her, rocking against her clit.

Sansa squeezes her breasts when Robb pulls back and they stare into each other's eyes, “I love you, Robb. I'd do anything for you too. Make me come and fill me, please big brother!” He releases her legs and pulls her into his arms. His mouth is pressed against her ear, whispering promises of eternal love and devotion in her ear as he loses himself inside her. Sansa wraps her arms around Robb, fingers digging into his shoulders as she urges him on.

When her walls quiver around him, he spills deep inside her. They lay together, just holding each other close. “I missed you last night,” He mumbles in her ear, playing with her fingers.

“I missed you too.”

“I don't ever want to sleep away from you. I can't.” He kisses her shoulder. “How long until your appointments?”

“A couple more hours.” She wiggles in his arms, smiling at him. “You want to go back to sleep, don't you?”

He chuckles, “You know me so well.” He kisses her deeply, “Would you mind terribly if I wanted to sleep before we set about the day?”

Sansa grabs his cellphone and quickly sets an alarm. “No my love, rest your weary head.” She cards her fingers though his soft curls and watches him drift to sleep before nodding off herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wedding will be next, promise! Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Still with me? Post a comment to let me know how I did. Future chapters should hopefully include some plot, but this will be mostly smut


End file.
